Five Alphas, One Omega
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: What if...What if Kate have 4 identical sisters. Quintuplets. They all are proud strong alphas, and meanwhile. There's a omega named Humphrey who had a hard time to choose which one of them should become his mate. On the other hand, they have to deal two laws. Alphas and Omegas can't be mates, and no polygamy if Humphrey wants to married all five of them.
1. The Quintuplets

The sun rises up from the mountains, and a gray wolf was standing on the ledge, looking down at the beautiful valley of the most beautiful part in the world. Jasper National Park. The gray wolf sighed happily as he looked at the sun with his blue eyes.

"Winston. It's time to see your pups" said the pack healer. Winston smiled and began walking inside of his den. A light tan female wolf was laying on her side. Winston looked over her shoulder and saw five identical puppies, but with different fur colors. That's the only difference between them, but other than that. They all have the same body and facial features with white underbelly. Winston doubt that they all have the same eye color.

"Are they girls or boys" Winston asked. Eve smiled and looked at him.

"They're girls" she said happily. Winston smiled and looked at the far right. A beautiful tan puppy. Right next to her is a black puppy, then a white puppy, gray puppy, and a dark blue puppy. Winston began to chuckled.

"If they have the same fur color. Ima have a hard time to tell" he said.

"Winston." Winston looked at his mate who is patiently waiting for him.

"Oh right. Uhhh what should we name them" he asked. Eve smiled.

"Well you've already know that I adore having my daughter named Kate. But seeing that I have five of them. I think we should name them with the same one, but change a little." Winston's ears flickered.

"Wait what?" Eve then started pointing at her puppies from the right to the left.

"I'll name her Kate, Kathrine, Katie, Kayla, and Katelyn." Winston's eyes widened.

"No that's gonna make it a lot worse" he said nervously. Eve began to laugh lightly.

"I know honey. I was just joking." Eve then pointed at the tan puppy. "But she's gonna be called Kate. Then Annie, then ummm..."

"Crystal?" Eve nodded her head, and she continued on.

"Roselyn, and Carina." Winston smiled. Those names are perfect for them.

"Can't wait to see them growing up" said Winston as he nuzzled Eve's neck. Eve smiled and they both watch their pups sleeping right beside their mother.

* * *

"It's time to ride the slide and taste the wind" said a small gray wolf with sky blue eyes as they move the hollow log near the edge of the hill.

"Humphrey you're a genius" said another light gray wolf.

"Come on, let's do it" said Humphrey. They pushed the hollow log, and waited for an excitement, but nothing happened. Humphrey looked at his best friends behind him. "Guys, Guys. We're not moving." Humphrey was too late to say that. The log began slowly sliding down the hill before picking up scream as they began to scream.

In the middle of the forest, a white female omega wolf with lavender eyes was running through the forest. She was being followed by five alphas with amber eyes. A tan wolf was the one who's leading the group.

"This caribou is mine" she said smiling.

"Kate, I'm not a caribou. I'm your sister" she yelled. Kate smiled. She jumped up in the air, doing multiple front flips, and landed right in front of her. A black wolf was attempting to tackle her.

"GOTCHA" she yelled. The omega dodged her tackle and the black wolf dove into a pile of leaves.

"Omegas don't play like this" said the omega.

Then, another white wolf appeared right beside her.

"You can't escape from the greatest alpha ever" she said. Kate appeared right next to her.

"You mean me" said Kate.

"No me" said the gray wolf.

"Nope, I'm the greatest alpha and you sisters should know that" said the dark blue wolf. The black wolf eventually caught up to them.

"I think you guys are saying that I'm the greatest alpha of all time." When she said that, they all tripped a log and fell on each other. The omega wolf eventually escape.

"Well I just escape five alphas. Lilly you rock" she complimented herself. Lilly was a year younger than her five other sisters. Kate, Annie, Crystal, Roselyn, and Carina. Kate shook her head side to side, and Annie looked at her before looking at the rest. They all nodded their heads before chasing after Lilly.

Meanwhile, the four omega buddies were having fun in their life time.

"What was I thinking" Humphrey asked himself. The log hit a small rock, making them spin uncontrollably.

"I think I'm about to puke" Salty grumbled as he covered his mouth. The log eventually stopped spinning and continue sliding down the hill. They went up a small hill before hitting a flat rock, making the lower half jumped up to the air sending Salty, Shakey, and Mooch to the sky.

"That was great. We are flying today guys" Humphrey shouted. The omegas landed onto the ground like a rocket before watching their friend flying away.

"Wooohoooo!" Humphrey didn't notice that Kate was up in the air as well.

"Humphrey" Kate gasped as she saw his beautiful eyes.

"Kate" Humphrey exclaimed. He jumped off the log, and he extended his arms forward for a hug. Kate gladly accepted it, and they both began spinning in circles in mid air.

They slowly broke the embrace before grabbing each other's paws. They both stared at each other's eyes and smiled at each other. Well, that was like less than three seconds before they start screaming in fear.

"What are you doing up here" Humphrey asked smiling.

"I'm just practicing and leading the group for our lunch" Kate replied to him.

"Oh good cause I'm about to lose mine" said Humphrey feeling something coming up his throat.

"You are. Eww."

"I'll try and swallow it." Humphrey gulped as they landed on the ground. When they did, Humphrey opened his eyes and saw four Kate's.

"Whaaa-"

"HUMPHREY" they all said as they began piling up on top of him. Humphrey laughed and the girls giggled as they tickled his sides and greeted him with licks.

"GIRLS" Winston shouted. Everyone looked up and saw Winston standing on a rock. "It's time to go."

"Oh we're coming dad" Roselyn called out as they all stood on their paws and began walking to him.

"Wait where are you guys going" asked Humphrey.

"Alpha school. It goes till spring" said Kate looking at him.

"Spring? But that's...the whole winter away" he said worriedly as he followed them, but gasped when Winston was right in front of him.

"I know you're my daughters' best friend Humphrey. But by next spring, they will be a trained Alpha. Kate's going to be the future leader of the pack." Humphrey titled his head and Winston chuckled. "Heh, no doubt. You will be a clever omega." Humphrey peaked to the side and saw five of them swaying their hips side to side, and Humphrey was following the pattern by shaking his head side to side with a smile on his face.

"Learn to keep the peace." Winston moved his paws to block Humphrey's view, making him looked up. "And Humphrey. Remind us to all have fun."

"But but-"

"Alphas and Omegas can't ma...Eh uhhh how do you say it um." Winston looked at Humphrey who titled his head to the left. "And also you can't ma...not again." Winston was trying to say that he can't marry five of his daughters because it's part of the pack's law. He looked at Humphrey again who titled his head to the right.

Then, he cleared his throat. "That's our custom. The law of the pack." And with that, he walked away. Humphrey stared at Winston before he heard something that he is familiar of.

"WOLF PILE!" His buddies jumped on top of him, and the five sisters looked behind them with a smile on their faces.

"Silly omegas" they all said in a unison. Humphrey laughed until his expression changed when he saw five of them disappeared over the hill.

**How's that for your dream? FIVE KATE'S, YA HEAR ME. FIVE OF THEM SO YOU CAN MASTURBATE ALL YOU WANT! I have so many ideas in my head, that I can post 500 STORIES! Anyway, what did you guys think? Well, you obviously know what's gonna happen next. Or did you think there's gonna be a change in the next chapter? That is a yes. I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	2. Return From Alpha School

Birds began chirping as the sun rises up from the mountain. Animals woke up from hibernation, and had an empty stomach. A gray female wolf with white underbelly and amber eyes walked through the feeding ground. She walked past by the tree lines and into the forest, where she find a small den underneath a big tree.

She had a smile on her face, and she was the first one out of all of her sisters that arrived at home before they do. The gray female wolf entered the den silently like a ninja.

She noticed a beautiful, beautifully handsome gray wolf curled up into a ball at the corner of the den, sleeping peacefully. She began to smile before walking towards him. She carefully grab his head and lay it down on her side after she laid down on her belly. The girl had a goofy smile on her face before she rubbed her tail on his side.

"Humphrey. Humphrey wake up" she said softly. She watched him yawn cutely and let out the most cutest sound that she had ever heard coming out of his mouth. Humphrey opened his beautiful eyes, and the female almost faint by the sight of it. She looked at him lovely as he looked up to her eyes.

"Wait...Roselyn" he asked her blushing. Roselyn widened her smile and nodded her head. She started blushing knowing that Humphrey wasn't asleep and aware the position that he's in.

Humphrey stared at her beautiful eyes. He started to notice that her mane is little bit different than she had as a pup. The front of her mane which is on top of her head is combed perfectly while the back of it is all curly. She is so freaking beautiful.

Humphrey looked down at her body and notice that he was laying on her. He yelped and stood up immediately. Roselyn started laughing and Humphrey smiled knowing that she still kept her personality. When she was a pup, she was a teasingly kind one. Maybe a little more flirty than teasing.

Humphrey and Roselyn looked at each other in the eyes and lost in a trance.

Before Roselyn can lean in, a howl interrupted them. Roselyn sighed.

"Well I have to go and see my dad. This is my first day to go on a hunt" she said sadly.

"Wait, what about your sisters. Kate, Annie, Crystal, and Carina" he asked her.

"Oh they have the same duty as mine. Kate is leading the hunt so." Humphrey smiled and can't wait to see them.

"I'll talk to you later I guess" she said smiling a little.

"You too." And with that, Roselyn left the den with her tail dragging right behind her.

* * *

"Wooohooo big tails boys" Salty cheered as they are in the air. Humphrey wasn't even pay attention to what he was doing which is log sledding. He was busy focusing on what do the girls look like. The image of Roselyn is stuck in his head through the entire morning.

"Humphrey, are you here or what" said Shakey right behind him.

Humphrey shook his head, and looked forward.

"Salty give us some sail draft" said Humphrey immediately. Salty stood up while looking at Humphrey weirdly. All of his friends are.

"Hey Mooch get ready...lower the boom" Humphrey commanded. Mooch use his tail to boost them up in the air with the log and they did some tricks while spinning in the air before landing.

"Alright, now where were we" Humphrey asked until their log hit against a boulder, sending them flying into the air. Humphrey landed at the bottom followed by Shakey, Salty, and then Mooch.

"Get your butt out of my face" Shakey groaned.

"What do we hit" Salty asked. Humphrey crawled out of the pile and looked around with a smile.

"Spring." Humphrey looked down at the cliff, and saw a tan female wolf. "Wow~" It was Kate. She jumped a little as she slid her back against an arch tree before hiding behind a boulder.

A black female wolf with white underbelly, amber eyes and a combed banged to the right side of her face swiftly move towards Kate's position followed by a white wolf with amber eyes, Roselyn, and then a dark blue female wolf with white underbelly, amber eyes, and her messy bang is covering half of her forehead, but not on right side. Humphrey smiled. He was surprised that Annie, Carina and Roselyn are the only ones that look different than their sisters due to their mane style, but he didn't care.

ALL OF THEM ARE SO FREAKING BEAUTIFUL!

"Humphrey...Humphrey." Humphrey shook his head and saw three paws waving right in front of his face. He looked behind him and saw his friends looking at him weirdly.

"Are you okay dude? You've been staring at them for five minutes straight" said Shakey

"Hey Shakes, you forgot. He's in love with five alpha females, and he's an omega" said Salty correcting him. Humphrey was disappointed when he said that.

"We're friends okay" he said sadly.

"Exactly. Just friends. End of story" said Mooch.

"You better set your sights over there" said Salty looking at two female wolves eating some berries. "Reba and Janice. The Veggie..terians." Reba and Janice look at them and smiled.

"Ooookay then." Humphrey looked at the girls who were slowly approaching two caribous. "Looks like we're eating caribou tonight boys."

Mooch tapped him on the shoulder. Humphrey looked at him what he was trying to say, but he just motioned his head to the east. Humphrey look at the direction and saw two alpha wolves. One brown male, and one light orange female.

"Eastern Pack Wolves." They slowly approach the same preys that Kate and her sisters are hunting.

Kate lifted her head a little in the tall grass.

"Psst, Annie. Crystal. We got company" Kate whispered. They waited till the eastern wolves popped out of their hiding spot. The caribous ran the opposite direction, almost stepping on Kate. They chased after it and Kate growled. The western hunting group chased right behind their tails.

Kate is the fastest one out of her sisters. She was so close to the eastern wolves as they disappeared around the corner before coming back whimpering. Kate stopped on her tracks as she stared at them before hearing a thundering sound in front of her. Kate look forward and saw a stampede of caribou. Kate ran back and soon catch up to her sisters.

"Scatter to the side" Kate yelled. She watched her sisters run to the right while she ran to the left. Annie slid underneath a caribou, Crystal front flipped over the caribou while the other two sisters ran around them.

Kate looked up and saw a branch sticking out of the cliff. She jumped up, grabbed it with her jaws before doing hundreds of front flips. Kate landed on top of the cliff and all of the sisters watched the eastern wolves getting cornered.

"Urrgh. Let's settle this way then" Kate mumbled. She took off running after them and did a side flip right in front of the omegas. She jumped to caribou to caribou before reaching them and rolled them to the side behind a log as caribou trampled over them. The dust began to disappeared, and Kate shook her head.

Annie ran up to her.

"Are you okay Kate" she said to her oldest sister.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kate replied to her.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM" Carina yelled. She ran up to them and started snarling at the male's face. "You stupid eastern hounds. That was our hunt, and you almost kill my sister because you don't know how to hunt!"

"Carina, calm down" said Roselyn holding her shoulder.

"You should listen to the girl" said the female wolf while the male snapped his jaws right in front of Carina's face. Carina growled and tackled him to the ground. Humphrey widened his eyes. For a female, she sure is strong to take down an alpha male. The female tried to attack her, but Annie was quick enough to take her down.

Crystal joined in while Kate and Roselyn stayed back and tried to break up the fight.

"Well Omegas, duty calls" said Humphrey sliding down the hill with his friends right behind him. "HEEY!" The fight stopped and looked at the Omegas sliding down the hill and then stopped right in front of Kate. "Kate."

"Humphrey" Kate gasped in shock happily. Humphrey smiled back. Carina, Crystal, and Annie were shocked at Humphrey's appearance. Carina almost drooled, Crystal almost wanted to jump on him and lick all over his face, and Annie just wanted to gave him a big kiss.

Humphrey looked at them and noticed that they stopped fighting when he arrived. Mainly because all three girls had their jaws wide open.

"Um are you girls okay" he asked them. They all jumped before blushing and looking away form Humphrey. Humphrey titled his head to the side, and Roselyn giggled. She didn't expect that they stopped fighting by his appearance. Humphrey was cute when he was a pup, and right now. He is handsome that the girls went into a trance just a second.

The eastern wolves are about to attack until they heard the most powerful voice that they ever heard.

"WESTERN HUNTING GROUP!" They all looked up and saw Winston. "Get back to the den" he shouted. The girls lower their heads and began walking towards him with their tails dragging on the ground. The eastern wolves growled at them. "You two. Go home." The eastern wolves glared at the omegas, growling at them. "NOW!" They began whimpering in fear and ran off with their tails between their legs.

"Omegas. Good job" he said to them, and with that, he walked away. Humphrey had a confused look on his face. He didn't do anything to break up the fight, and that's what he knew.

"Great, my first hunt tonight is ruined" said Kate sadly.

"Kate Kate, don't beat yourself up. You girls are amazing. I mean you leading the hunt group really showed me that you are the right one to become a pack leader. The pack can just eat...um they can eat..." Kate looked at him with a little smile on her face. Humphrey motioned his paw at his friend for support.

They looked around and saw two squirrels holding berries. Mooch grabbed them as they screamed before handing to Shakey, Salty and then Humphrey.

"They can eat" Humphrey looked at his paw. "Berries." Humphrey opened his mouth and ripped the berries off. "They're really...nutritious."

"Yeah, tell that to the pack" Kate responded. Humphrey spat out all the berries in his mouth and try to clean his tongue to get rid of the flavor. (Think of that scene from Despicable Me 2)

* * *

Back at the pack, every wolf are trying to find food by digging. It could be bones with meat still attaching to it. Kate and her sisters are walking up the slope of their den. Eve was sitting there with a smile to see her girls, but noticed that all of them had disappointment look on their faces.

Eve whined, knowing that it can't be good. She looked at her mate who was behind them.

"The eastern wolves ruin their hunt" he said. Eve snapped her jaws and started growling. "Luckily, the omegas were there to break up the fight." Eve whined happily before entering the den.

Lilly, the only sister that is not identical is playing with her tail.

"Lilly" Eve called her name.

"What" Lilly replied to her.

"Very funny. Stop playing with your tail." She then look at the quintuplets. "Girls you're slouching." They all fixed their posture immediately. "Thank you honey. You see how you strong and beautiful you girls are." When she said that, it didn't help them at all. They are still upset from their first hunt, mostly Kate.

Lilly sniffed the bones that have no meat. Just flies flying around them. She gagged in disgust. Eve laughed a little bit.

"Any food," She catch a fly with her paw before squishing it to the ground. "is a blessing dear." Eve looked at her mate who was looking down at his pack. "Winston come joined us for dinner. NOW!" Winston jumped a little before entering the den. "Thank you honey."

"Scrap and bone is no kind of dinner. Not for my pack" he said frustrated. Kate sighed.

"Sorry dad. It's just those eastern wolves" she said, feeling that she wants to blame herself for not becoming a better leader.

"It's not your fault Kate. They crossed into our territory. They broke the pack law."

"Winston" Hutch, his beta called him. Winston walked to the entrance and discovered that Cando was injured. He had scratch wounds on his shoulder and on his body. "Candu was jumped. By a group of eastern wolves" he said with disgust saying their name.

"Ugh, it was nothing" Candu replied. Eve went up on him and check on his wounds.

"Quickly. Bring him to the den" she commanded. The other wolf who was standing beside Cando nodded his head and escorted him to the den. "Winston, honey. Whoever did this, let's ripped its tail out and shove down its throat." Eve walked past by him and Winston looked at his mate in shocked.

"Sir." Winston turned his head towards Hutch. "Are we just gonna let them keep raiding our hunts and-" Winston raised his paw.

"Put our alphas on alert."

"Already done sir." Winston look around the valley and see alphas on top of the mountains looking around the territory.

"Good job." He walked down the slopes with Hutch. The quintuplets look at their father before hearing a familiar voice down below. They looked down and saw Humphrey and his friends trying to cheer up the alphas.

"Guys. Honestly caribous are overrated. Instead. Now keep an open mind, I just want you to have an open mind here. We brought you berries" he said grabbing them from behind.

The alphas started snarling at them. "Oh..uhhh. How about squirrels?" The alphas started drooling at the sight of their tasty meat. The squirrels screamed and began holding each other. "Oh bad joke. Flying squirrels" said Humphrey nervously. The quintuplets giggled at how hard Humphrey is working on cheering up the pack. They walked down the slope as twilight settles in.

Winston stood up on top of the cliff and began howling at the other side of the valley. He waited and waited until a wolf responded his call. He walked down to the river that divided two territories.

A brown wolf with yellow glowing eyes walked through the forest and passed the tree line.

"Winston" he called out.

"Tony. You're looking good" Winston replied to him. Tony jumped over the river before feeling his back cracked.

"Ow my back feels like wood. I got a disc that keeps cracking." He shook it off. "Uhh drives me crazy."

"Yeah Tony. You are ooone crazy wolf."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...like that little game of tag during our hunts. Let's leave the playing to the omegas." They both were walking in circles as if they were ready to fight.

"You know there's no caribou left in the east." Kate hid behind a bush, followed by her sisters and began listening their conversation.

"You got a problem" Winston asked.

"Unite the packs, Winston. It was you who gave the big speech that your daughter Kate, and my son Garth would marry and unite the packs" Tony explained to him as they stopped walking in circle. Kate was in shocked.

"What is dad doing" Annie whispered.

"Kate just got back from alpha school, and now she's getting marry to a stranger? What" said Carina.

"Pretty sure dad had no other ways to find other situation" said Roselyn knowing that Kate have feelings for Humphrey just like her sisters.

"Maybe Humphrey can figure this out" Crystal added to her statement, and Kate widened her eyes. She can't let Humphrey know about this and get involved between the pack leaders. She heard them saying about responsibility, and Tony asked Winston if she knows her responsibility.

"Don't worry she knows" he said to him.

"Good. Then she can meet Garth tonight at the moonlight howl." Carina wanted to pounce Tony and rip his head off. Crystal was concerned about her dad's next move if Kate denies it. He will probably choose her or Annie.

"Well looks like I have to meet Garth tonight" she said with confidence in her voice.

"Are you sure Kate" Carina asked. Kate nodded her head and noticed that their conversation has finished. Kate was about to walk out of the bush till Tony smashed his paw on a dandelion.

"We'll fight for the valley" he threatened. Kate and her sisters gasped, and Winston heard them.

"Girls, is that you" he asked them. Kate walked out of the bush, followed by her sisters. "Um...I was just."

"It's okay dad. I-I understand. It's my responsibility" said Kate stuttering a bit. Roselyn knew that she had to risk her feelings for the greater good. Carina didn't like this idea at all. Annie knew it's going to hurt her, and Crystal knew that there's going to be trouble up ahead. They have no idea what to do when they heard Tony's threat, and they wished that they find a way to stop this.

**Wow. I had no idea what to say, but this is the fastest chapter I've written in years lol. It took me only thirty minutes lol. God damn. So, I am following the original movie plot, but with a twist. I disgust this with my friends on Kik group about...wolf ranks and the idea of me creating a new story about Humphrey is more than omega. So I decided to add this idea into this story. I'm gonna explained this on the next chapter, and I WANT YOU TO KEEP GUESSING ON WHAT HUMPHREY'S RANK IS...if you noticed it in the movie. Not gonna say it, but what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	3. Moonlight Howl

The quintuplets followed behind their father after eavesdropping their conversation. Annie looked at Kate and it looks like she's in some deep thoughts about her future. Annie thought about what Crystal said about Humphrey finding a solution to bring peace.

Humphrey is more capable of being an omega when he was a pup. He's good at telling jokes after all, and Winston believed he will be a clever omega. She started to think back at her first hunt when Humphrey arrived at the scene.

He didn't do anything much, but his appearance stopped the fight. Annie blushed on what she was thinking back then. She then heard a familiar voice when they arrived at the feeding grounds. Actually, the quintuplets heard it. The most beautiful voice that they fell in love. They all look to their right lovely to see Humphrey talking to his friends about the moonlight howl.

All of them had a lovely dreamy look on their faces. His beautiful eyes, his voice, everything about Humphrey makes them feel gooey on the inside. They all began facing at him and started walking towards him.

"So yeah, the girls are getting prepare for your arrival and-"

"Humphrey."

"Yes Shakey" he asked. Shakey motioned his head to the left, and Humphrey set his gaze on five beautiful alphas.

"HUMPHREY" they all yelled ready to pounce him. Humphrey screamed as they pounced him to the ground.

"Finally we get to hang out" said Carina smiling.

"My god why are you girls are so strong" Humphrey groaned smiling at them.

"Well we're alphas duh" Crystal chuckled. Kate was about to say something until she heard her father at the den.

"Kate, let's get you ready" he said to her. Kate nodded her head sadly and began walking up the slope. Humphrey looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong with her" he asked the girls. Annie looked at Crystal, who was looking at Roselyn and then Carina. All four of them started to look at their eldest sister who stopped walking. She looked back at them and shook her head before they all looked back at Humphrey.

"Uhhh nothing" Roselyn responded. All three sisters heard panting, and they all looked at Carina who was staring at Humphrey with her tongue out on the side of her mouth.

"Ehh Carina. Are you okay" Annie asked her. Carina looked around before fixing herself with blushing cheeks.

"Yeah...I'm okay" she replied. Before they get the chance to go and hang out with Humphrey, Eve walked out of the den and began calling them.

"Girls, it's time to go home" she said. The girls sighed before looking at Humphrey.

"Bye Humphrey" they all said in a unison before walking away. They all had a sad look on their faces, and Humphrey smiled a little when he saw their beautiful butt cheeks. He looked away immediately before Eve started to noticed him looking at her daughters' rear ends.

* * *

"Whoaa" Salty hit a berry at Shakey with his tail. Shakey slid and kicked it back to him. Mooch was in the middle looking at Salty and then Shakey.

"Guys, we need to get ready for the moonlight howl" said Humphrey jumping on top of the rock. They didn't listened and continue playing as Shakey and Salty were getting close to the middle. "Guys...Girls." When he said that, they fell on top of each other before jumping into a small pond and began cleaning the mess.

Humphrey shook his head with a smile on his face. Within three minutes, they began walking towards their best friend. Humphrey wasn't sure about their style as they began showing off on how cool they are.

"You are...cool." The trio cheered. "So let me go ahead, and um...prepared the girls for your arrival and uhh you guys meet me there." They all began to smile.

"Game on" said Salty moving his paw through his mane. Shakey began to howl happily, and Mooch was jumping up and down. Back at the Pack leader's den, Winston and Eve were waiting outside for their daughters. Kate was the first one to walk out of the den with a purple flower in her mane followed by her sisters.

Winston widened his eyes in shock, and Eve smiled.

"Kate, you look so beautiful. Now, if Garth gets out of line. Take those beautiful teeth of yours. Go for the throat, and don't let go until the body stops shaking." She then looked at Annie. "Annie, if any male or if you see Garth gets out of line. Rip their tails off, hit their body with it repeatedly until you see a really bad bruise on their body." Next, she looked at Crystal. "Crystal, same thing goes for you except rip their eyes out and make them watch as you and the girls beat up their body." Then Roselyn. "Roselyn, I want you to make a good wide opening wound on their stomach so you can rip their intestines out. " And then finally Carina. "Carina, after they are done beating them up, I want you to take them and tie them up a tree, and don't leave until you see tons of parasites entering their body and began eating their flesh."

Kate had her eyes wide opened, Annie almost fainted, Crystal wanted to throw up, Roselyn stumbled onto the ground, and Carina's jaws are wide open in shocked.

The quintuplets looks at their father, and Winston's eye twitched rapidly before clearing his throat.

"My little girl doesn't want to do this. If she's not ready" he said.

"Don't worry dad. I'm ready" she said lighting up with excitement. Winston smiled at her daughter.

"Come on Lilly" said Kate smiling.

"Okay okay" Lilly replied to her, and the sisters walked down the slopes. At the moonlight howl, the trio omegas peered through the bushes looking at the girls walking past by.

Then they noticed Candy and Sweets.

"Omega alert" Shakey warned happily. He jumped over the bush first, followed by Mooch who landed on top of him, and Salty landed right in front of them.

"I'll handle this" he said with confidence in his voice.

"It totally relaxes the knot" Candy stopped talking and they both looked forward, not saying anything.

"Hey" he said and Sweets hit his muzzle softly with her tail. Salty was surprised by her action. "Hey" he said it again. The girls both looked at Salty awkwardly, and Salty looked at his best friends. "That's all I've got." Shakey and Mooch smack themselves on their heads. Candy giggled and Sweets rolled her eyes before walking away. "Whoa, this is a new feeling."

"I saw the whole thing guys" said Humphrey walking up to them. "And um I cannot believe they didn't just fall all over you. When you yelled hey, ah I thought you cinched it right there" he explained patting on Salty's shoulder.

"So you think YOU can do better" he asked.

"Ah please, the next girl coming up the hill. She's mine." It's not just a girl. It's girls. Kate and her sisters walked up the hill as the moonlight shines brightly on them.

"Whoa I never seen them look that good."

"Wow."

"They are hot" said Salty. Kate shook her hair with a smile on her face. Annie's eyes glittered, and she had a huge smile on her face. Crystal's just look like an angel, Roselyn closed her eyes with a smile, and Carina blew her bangs a little bit.

Humphrey smiled dreamily, and he imagine them hugging all five of them at the same time. He then realized that he was hugging his friends.

"HAHH. Whoa oh. Ehhh. I'll...be right back" he said with a goofy smile.

"Hey" Mooch yelled getting his attention. They all stopped right in front of Humphrey.

"Whoaaaa." Shakey walked up to him.

"Humphrey you know the rules. Eh you're not allowed to howl with them. They're alphas and you can't have more than one mate" he explained.

"We can eat together-"

"But we can't, you know, howl..together" Shakey added to Mooch's statement.

"Guys I know. I eh just um...kidding" said Humphrey sadly. The omegas looked at each other before looking at Humphrey.

"Cheer up bud. You still got us."

"Friends." They all got into a stance before tackling him to the ground. "FOR LIFE!" They all giggled, but Humphrey screamed as they rolled off a cliff a little bit, sending Humphrey flying away.

Meanwhile, Roselyn, Annie, Crystal, and Carina were behind Kate and Lilly. They had their eyes on Kate the whole time because she didn't tell them why she shook her head when they were talking to Humphrey, and why she is acting so confidence to this situation.

"So, do you see Garth" Lilly asked.

"I'm not even sure what he looks like, but I'm sure-" Lilly and Kate gasped at the sight of a handsome muscular reddish brown male wolf standing at the top of the mountain. "We'll know when we see him." Lilly had a drool on the side of her mouth as she stared dreamily at the male.

"Heey Kate" said Garth jumping down.

"Whaaat" said Humphrey from up top. Roselyn, Carina, Annie, and Crystal both looked up and began smiling at him before going into a trance because his ass is in their view.

"Uh Uh Garth" Kate started giggling nervously.

"Wow" Lilly cooed as she leaned her body against her eldest sister, fluttering her eyes at Garth.

"Lilly...stand up." Kate pushed her away and began smiling at Garth. "Garth. Hello, good to see you." The sisters dropped their jaws to see them leaning towards each other and looks like they are going to kiss, but Humphrey landed right between them.

"Ow. My butt" Humphrey groaned. Kate gasped and rush to his side.

"Humphrey are you okay" she asked him.

"Yeah, maybe, but man that fall though" he said shaking up a little sending dust to Garth. The four sisters tried to hold their laughter after hearing Garth cough. Humphrey turned around and grabbed his paw.

"Name's Humphrey" he greeted.

"Garth" Garth greeted him back. Humphrey began walking around him.

"Wow, you're a...you're a big one, aren't you. Wow you are a moose, heh where are you hiding the antlers."

"Who's the coyote" Garth asked rudely. Humphrey gasped, and the four sisters are not happy about this. They began gritting their teeth, wanting to take their mother's words on Garth.

Humphrey was about to say something until Kate spoke up.

"No one important. Girls why don't you take little coyote Humphrey and ride along" she said. The identical sisters widened their eyes at her statement. Roselyn looked at Humphrey, and it looks like he was hurt by it a little.

Kate cleared her throat and elbowed Annie. She walked forward as Humphrey stared at her dreamily before getting whacked in the face with her tail.

"Come on Humphrey, let's go" said Annie walking away. Carina pushed Lilly as she was in dazed at the sight of Garth. Humphrey was confused and worriedly by Kate's action. Did alpha school changed her? Cause it certainly didn't for Annie, Crystal, Roselyn, and Carina. The harsh tone of her voice saying about him is kind of painful.

Crystal, and Annie saw the sad look on his face. Crystal began nuzzling him, and Annie slowly put her tail on his back and began rubbing on it softly. Lilly went back to the den, and after she left. They heard the most awful howl ever, but Humphrey didn't care. The words that Kate said to him drives him crazy to say it out loud.

"Oh no one important. Just take little coyote Humphrey and ride along. Hmph, Coyote."

"Cheer up Humphrey. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean that" said Roselyn and Carina gave him a hug. They heard someone panting, and saw Kate speed walking down the hill. Kate sat down and stared at Garth at the top of the mountain until Humphrey appeared right in front of her face.

"AH!"

"HAH!

"AHHHH!" Kate growled at him for scaring her twice. Humphrey chuckled.

"Where's Barf" he asked. The four sisters behind Kate started laughing their tails off.

"It's Garth" said Kate correcting him. "And we're just taking a little break." Carina snorted. The four sisters knew who that howl belongs to anyway because all the wolves were staring up at the mountains where Garth and Kate were, and it's obvious.

"It doesn't look like a break Kate. I think you ran away because how embarrassed you are with Garth's terrible howl" said Carina smiling. Kate sighed in defeat, and Humphrey smiled a little. Before they can do or say anything, Kate felt a pinch in her rear end. She looked at Humphrey dreamily.

"OH MY GOD AHHHH. YOU'RE SO FREAKING HANDSOME" she exclaimed, and began rubbing her paw up and down on Humphrey's cheek. Humphrey was puzzled by Kate's sudden action. He looked at the girls, and they all began staring something on Kate's butt.

"Humans" Annie gasped. They all looked behind and two more darts shot at Carina and Roselyn, and then Humphrey.

"Guys, you need to fight back" Annie exclaimed, but they didn't listened. The girls were all over Humphrey like touching him, kissing his cheeks or licking them before they collapsed on top of each other.

Annie was about to save them until Crystal grabbed her ear and dragged her to a nearby bush.

"Crystal why" she asked.

"We need to warn mom and dad about this. Remember what Tony said?" Annie widened her eyes. She now understand why Crystal and her wanted to avoid getting shot to sleep by humans. It's because of war. If all of them were captured, and have no information about Kate's disappearance, there will be war.

Annie and Crystal watched as the humans got closer to them.

"Alright boys, let's get them to Idaho" said a muscular human wearing a green uniform and a cap. Annie and Crystal whined as they watched them putting them in a cage and locked them up before driving away.

"Let's go" said Crystal. Annie nodded her head and followed her as they ran through the forest.

But their plan was a little too late on that as dusk sets in. Both rival packs met at the river boundary that divided both territories.

"Where did she go" Tony asked Winston.

"Maybe I should ask you" Winston replied.

"You know that's not my style."

"My wolf Candu knows your style." Winston looked at Candu and Candu began growling loudly at them. Tony growled back until they were interrupted by Eve.

"I just want to say one thing. If any of you wolves have hurt my daughters, I will personally RIP out your eyes and SHOVE them down your throat, SO YOU CAN SEE MY CLAWS TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN" she exclaimed enrage. All the wolves backed away from her threat. One wolf fell off a rock, and the other peed himself.

"Mom, Dad" Annie yelled as she passed through the tree lines followed by Crystal. Eve didn't turned around and kept her demonic eyes on the eastern wolves.

"Not now girls, mommy is in a rage" she replied.

"But this is important" Crystal added, and Eve stopped glaring and looked at her daughters.

"What is?"

"We both saw Kate, Carina, Roselyn, and Humphrey get kidnapped by humans and were sent to Idaho" Annie explained. All of the wolves gasped in shock. There is no doubt that every wolves knew how evil humans are.

Winston shook his head when he heard one particular name in Annie's explanation.

"Wait a minute, did you say Humphrey" he asked and they both nodded their head. Winston looked back at Tony, and he let out a sigh.

"I will give you three days to wait for her return." And with that, Tony and his pack began walking away. Winston brought Annie and Crystal away from the pack.

"Are you sure you say Humphrey was kidnapped by humans?"

"Yeah dad, what's the problem with that" Annie asked.

"Well..." Winston looked at his mate who was walking towards him. "I don't know how omegas will react, but I guess Lilly will take over his place until he gets back." Annie and Crystal titled their head to the side.

"Girls." They both looked at their mother. "Me and your father didn't tell you about this, but Humphrey is the leader of the omegas." Annie smiled and Crystal gasped happily.

"Well that's great, I hope they will protect him" said Crystal mentioning Kate, Carina, and Roselyn. Winston shook his head.

"No, Humphrey will protect them." This caught their attention. What did he mean that Humphrey will protect him? And why though.

"What do you mean dad" Annie asked him. Winston startled to chuckled.

"I think you girls forgot the time that all five of you got in trouble with a pack of cougars." Annie's ears flattened, and Crystal shook her head.

"No dad please don't remind us about that" Crystal whimpered.

"Well you should because you all should remember that Humphrey was the one who protected you." Now that he mentioned it, they all began to gathered up all the memories about Humphrey when he was a pup. Sure he acted like an Omega, but his actions are different. Not actions of an omega, but...an alpha.

"Wait wait, you sure Humphrey was an omega" Annie asked him.

"Well yeah because I want him to be an omega."

"Why though" Crystal questioned him.

"Did the alphas at alpha school tell you about the ranks?"

"Well yeah, just alphas, betas, and omegas. That's it" Annie responded. Winston began to smile and so did Eve.

"Well there's more." Annie and Crystal's eyes are wide as a dinner plate. They both rolled their tongues and began begging their father.

"Please tell us more" they exclaimed at the same time. Winston sighed. They still act like child sometimes when it comes to story or informations, but he enjoyed it.

"Omegas, Betas, and Alphas are the ranks that you guys already know, but there are three ranks that are above alphas. That will be Gammas, Deltas, and then Zetas. They're are beneath us alphas and warriors of our pack." The girls had a huge smile on their faces, but then Winston's smile dropped.

"And then...there is one rare rank that some of the packs heard of. That will be the Omicron. They are the wolves with a mental mind of an Omega, the peaceful and playful one, but their physical strength and skills are either Alphas, Deltas, and Zetas. We're lucky to have an Omicron in this pack."

"Shut the caribou up. Humphrey is an Omicron? And...why are we lucky to have one anyways" asked Crystal.

"It's because Omicrons are the most superior wolves. They are the much better version of the pack leaders." Crystal and Annie had no words. This Omicron rank is new to them, and it sounds so cool. They were lucky to have feelings for Humphrey. They began to imagine of Humphrey looking after the pack, solving problems, make allies with packs, and so much more.

"But, why did you choose Humphrey to be an omega" Annie asked.

"So we can hide his rank away from the others. Humphrey still didn't know about his rank, but boy he sure does have the speed and a strength of an alpha." Annie and Crystal began to smile widely. They can't wait to tell Kate, Carina, and Roselyn. They will be in so much surprise about Humphrey. Then, they began to think about the pack laws about alphas and omegas can't be mates. If they change that law, the western pack will have more omicrons puppies.

"Um, girls...are you okay" Eve asked. They didn't responded her. Instead, they both fainted. Their love for Humphrey was overwhelming their bodies. Eve sighed and picked them up.

"Let's go" she said and Winston nodded.

**Ya here that? I added a new rank to the alpha and omega franchise. Omicron. BETTER USE IT PEOPLE! But I'll stick Humphrey to an omega because plot armor bitch lol. Sike, it's already explained so. Man, the quintuplets are going to be all over Humphrey lol. Next up is Abnormal and then Anthros and Wolves. WOOOHOOO. TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES~ Oh ahem. Excuse me lol, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven. Mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	4. Trip To Home

A blue truck was at a small airport, picking up four cages. The humans set them at the back of the truck before driving off to a national park known as SawTooth.

The truck cross over the bridge and bumped into a rock.

"Ow" said Kate.

"What was that" Carina asked.

"Are we in a cage" Roselyn added in. All three of them heard painful groan between them. They immediately knew who it was. "Humphrey? Is that you" they all asked at the same time. They all had a smile on their faces, knowing that the wolf that they love deeply in their heart.

"Yeah, where are we" he asked them.

"I don't know" said Carina looking out of her cage. "We're somewhere in the forest, but I don't recognize this part."

"Maybe it's because we haven't mark our territory in this area" Roselyn replied to her.

"Well, at least they left us some water" said Humphrey looking at the ground.

"You got water" they all asked in shocked. Humphrey drinks it and realized it was not water. He gagged and try to clean his tongue.

"Nope. Definitely not water" he whimpered. Then, all three of them felt someone shaking their cage and banging against them. They immediately knew who it was considering their grunts.

"Kate what are you doing" Humphrey asked her.

"Trying to get out" she replied and she continue slamming herself against the cage.

"Kate relax. Maybe they're taking us to some place that has more food."

"Or maybe we are the food" Kate argued back.

"Um...you might be right. Fight. Fight fight fight" he said and Kate continue fighting off the cage. For forty five minutes, Kate stopped fighting when she felt the truck stopped moving.

They heard doors opening and closing left and right. They felt like they were lifted off the ground and was set back on it again.

"Alright, let them free" said the human. They all open four cages and they ran out. "Wooohooo look at them go." Kate lead the group followed by Carina in second place, and Roselyn in third. They all look at Humphrey and was surprised to see him catching up. They thought it was because of adrenaline rush, but they focus on their path and stopped when they got a glimpse of a mountain that looks like teeth.

"Wow" Kate gasped in amazed.

"This isn't Jasper" said Carina.

"And we're definitely far away from it cause I never recognized these mountains" Roselyn added. Humphrey jogged right be side them and saw a rock coming towards his way.

"ROCK" he yelled and they all dodged it. All four of them looked around and saw another rock coming from the golf course. They dodged it again, and Kate softly grabbed Humphrey's ear and pulled him down to the ground.

Roselyn looked at Humphrey's ear to make sure that her eldest sister didn't pulled it too hard, but it didn't harm it. She smiled a little knowing that she won't hurt him in every way. Well...maybe. Kate didn't even explain to her sisters why she acted rude towards Humphrey at the moonlight howl.

"What are they doing" Carina asked.

"Looks like they're playing some sort of a weird game" Humphrey responded.

'Maybe they can help us how to get home" said Kate wondering.

"Yeah maybe if they can't. We can't eat them" Roselyn panted while licking her lips. Kate smiled.

"Yeah, follow my lead" she said walking forward. Kate then jumped off the click and did multiple front flips before landed safely on the ground. Carina jumped as well and did multiple side flips. Roselyn slid down and did a back flip. They all looked at Humphrey and Kate motioned him.

Humphrey was nervous about this. He looked down the cliff and it was a huge drop. Roselyn and Carina looked at him worriedly, and Humphrey nervously peered over the edge before falling down with no control. Roselyn and Carina both squealed and cover their eyes. Humphrey landed on the ground with his stomach and Kate looked back.

"Yeah I'm right behind you" he said standing up quickly. Kate shook her head and continue walking down the path. Roselyn and Carina sighed in relief before following Kate.

Humphrey stared at them until they were completely out of his sight. His eyes started twitching before he began whimpering. "Ow...that really hurt." He shook it off and ran down the path after them.

While they were walking, they saw another rock coming their way again. The girls stepped to the side and Humphrey jumped right over it. He looked down on his body and sighed in relief.

Humphrey looked at the girls and saw them that they were hundreds of feet away from him. He gasped and began to catch up with them. As soon as he caught up, they began hearing them talking when they got close to the golf course.

"This is not a lie. This is not a lie if you're a french" said the goose with a french accent.

"Ah well. French-Canadian. There's a slash, uh a hyphen in between them" the yellow duck responded to the goose.

"I say French."

"Canadian."

"French..."

"Canadian."

"FRENCH!"

"Canadian sir. May I just say that you are a wonderful golfer." The goose smiled and chuckled.

"Ah see uhhh you are a very good caddie." And with that, he started bouncing the rock with his club. The yellow duck saw something behind him and it sends shiver down his spine, which triggered his adrenaline rush.

"T-T-T-T-T-TAKE OFF" he yelled flying away as fast as he can.

"Paddy, what is wrong with you" said the goose. The three porcupines started running away from the golf course, leaving some of their quills behind. The goose looked down and saw four large shadows. He then bent his head backwards.

"Ah hello" he said chuckling. Kate smiled, and so did Carina and Roselyn. Humphrey strangely look at the goose with an interesting stick that he is holding. "You are four wolves. I had not seen many wolves in these parks, but I'm not afraid of wolves hehehe...I like wolves" the goose continue to chuckled while the wolves looked at each other.

"Good, cause we just wanna ask you a few question" said Humphrey, and the girls nodded their head.

"Ah yes...QUICK. LOOK BEHIND YOU!" All of them looked behind and saw nothing. The goose smacked Humphrey's head with his club before started flying away. Humphrey's head hit the ground, and the girls glared at the goose.

"Grab him" Kate commanded. Carina ran after him, and tried to catch his leg, but he flew even higher. Roselyn jump on Carina's back before jumping into the air. She opened her jaws and was aiming at the goose's neck. The goose dodged her attack and she flew right over him.

Kate growled and was about to join in until she saw Humphrey on a tree branch.

"Humphrey" she gasped wondering how did he get up there. The goose looked ahead and saw Humphrey. He let out a screamed and immediately turned around. Humphrey launched forward and caught his leg.

"So, do you wanna face the FRENCH resistant" he asked looking back at him.

"That's French-Canadian" said Paddy smiling. The goose flew around trees until Humphrey was smacked against a branch. "Nice one sir." Humphrey growled, and then launched after him again. This time, he grabbed both of his feet with his paws.

"Gotcha." The goose chuckled and Humphrey saw what they're heading into. "Oh no." They smashed into dead crowded trees, and Humphrey was still able to hang onto him.

"How do you like it know wulf?" They head towards the river and Humphrey was skating on the water's surface. He didn't see what is coming for his goodies, but it was too late. Humphrey yelped, and began whimpering in pain. The goose launched forward with Humphrey and he continue to skate across the water.

"HEEEEELLP!"

"Humphrey hang on" Carina shouted after him as the girls ran along the side of the river banks. Paddy flew right beside Humphrey. He looked ahead and gasped.

"Look out for the-" He was trying to warn Humphrey about what's up ahead, but Humphrey saw it coming. It was a moose and its rear end was facing at Humphrey.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no."

"Oh he's doomed for sure..." The moose felt something bump against his antler. He looked up and saw Humphrey stopping himself with both of his legs. Humphrey laughed nervously before he went flying.

"What are you looking at" he asked the blue birds. "What are you looking at?" He then flew by past a familiar bird. "Oh hey Frank." He looked ahead and scratched the goose's back. The goose yelped, and Humphrey grab the hold of his wings. They started flying downwards. Humphrey started to take thousands of hits from the goose's feet.

They started doing front flips until they were smashed against the river banks. The goose looked at him.

"Okay, do you have any questions" he asked.

"Yeah." The goose looked up and saw Kate looking at him and the one who is speaking. "Where are we?"

* * *

"IDAHO" the girls yelled.

"Idawho? Ida...hoe? What" Humphrey asked himself. The goose was washing his dirty feathers on the water fountain.

"Ah you know. Mountains, rivers, lakes, and um millions of potatoes-"

"The Sawtooth...National Wilderness" said Paddy interrupting Marcel.

"What are we doing in Idaho" Kate asked Paddy.

"Ehh you were relocated to um...repopulate" he said with a sly smile. Kate screamed, Roselyn gasped, and Carina widened her eyes. They all looked at Humphrey who had his mouth wide open. Kate closed his mouth with her paws and smirked.

"They want you big wolves to make little a lot of little wolves" said Marcel and began chuckling along with Paddy.

"Ah sounds good to me. Park shouldn't be without some wolves, but I mean only the good for the park" said Humphrey smiling, and the girls stared at him with a blank expression.

"So um are you guys are undomesticated group" Paddy chuckled.

"Paddy please don't be rude" he said drying his feathers out with a dryer. "So are you four are uhh boyfriend and girlfriends. Ahehe. You are a...package" Marcel chuckled with a sly smile on his face.

"Well..." Kate, Roselyn, and Carina closed Humphrey's mouth in fear.

"No" they all said in a unison.

"You was~. You are funny." Marcel's feathers then puff out. Kate sighed and looked at the group.

"We have to get home fast. There's gonna be trouble if I don't get back to Jasper" said Kate anxiously.

"Alright Alright. You're freaking out" Humphrey responded.

"I'm not freaking out. I just need to get back home" she argued back. The birds walked between them with motions on their wings, and smiling their faces off.

"Is this about Barf" Humphrey asked.

"It's GARTH." Humphrey stepped back at Kate's sudden action. "'And it's about responsibilities. So I don't expect you to understand." Kate walked off, and Humphrey thought about what Kate said. Roselyn and Carina looked at Humphrey worriedly before staring at Kate.

"Can you help me? I need to get home fast" she said.

"Alright Ms Fast. Ohhh. Where's your home sweet home?"

"Jasper Park Canada."

"Jasper Park. Get out of here. We love Jasper Park~"

"Oh yes yes, we went there many times."

"Paddy please. We toured it many times."

"I dated a pintail from Jasper once. She never stopped quacking. Drove me nuts."

"Drove her right to me hehehe. Bound to happen. Bound to happen." Kate sighed happily.

"So you can help me then. Get home." Paddy gasped when he realized something in their trip.

"We haven't played in Jasper for quite a while. I think it's a wonderful idea." Paddy pulled Marcel's leg, cracking his spines along with his neck. Kate cringed at the painful sight.

"This is true. So of course I will help you. I like you two. You made me laugh. And for you two girls, you didn't eat me so I'll give you a credit." Paddy pulled his leg again and Marcel yelped painfully.

* * *

After what it seems to be an hour, they approached to a vehicle next to a cabin. Marcel opened the door with a stick, and it popped out wide open.

"Your ride home."

"Quick...get in" Paddy whispered. Roselyn, and Carina jumped in first. Kate and Humphrey were about to jump in until the cabin's door opened.

"HIDE" the birds whispered loudly. They hid around the vehicle and watched two humans walked out of the cabin. They watched them putting suitcases at the back of the vehicle before closing it. They carefully watched them walking back inside the cabin again. Kate moved around the vehicle and tried opening the door until she slipped.

Humphrey caught her and they got into a lovely pose that they didn't expected. Humphrey was standing up with his paw on Kate's back, and both of them were staring at each other's eyes. They heard sounds from the cabin and saw the humans in the same position as they are with their lips locked together.

Humphrey chuckled and was about to kiss her until Kate got out of his position and jumped in. He let out a sighed before jumping in after her. Marcel and Paddy close the door and flew away from the scene as fast as they can. The humans came back outside and got inside the vehicle before starting the engine.

"Good luck you two. We'll be watching out for you from above" Marcel shouted after them.

"Well I'll be watching out for you, and he will be breathing heavily." And with that Marcel started panting heavily. Meanwhile in the truck, Humphrey was so curious what's inside the suitcase. He opened it, and stuff flying out from it. The girls stared at Humphrey for a little bit before staring out of the window. Kate closed her eyes and went to sleep while Roselyn and Carina watched Humphrey lovely.

In Kate's nightmare, she saw a war between the western and the eastern pack. She stood in the middle looking around until she saw Humphrey getting jumped by twenty eastern wolves.

She screamed out after his name, and then one wolf launched at her.

Kate shot her eyes open, and saw both of her youngest sisters laughing their butts off. She looked at Humphrey, and he had a strange looking helmet on his head with a nose ring while dancing to the beat of the song.

Kate let out a sighed and stared out of the window. She scared to go back to sleep, and the scene of Humphrey's death shivered down her spine. She need to do everything that she can to prevent the war, but most importantly; she needs to protect Humphrey from every cost. Little did she know that Humphrey has the speed of an alpha.

**OH BOY. The next chapter is gonna be good. REALLY GOOD HEHE. Next story update will be Fight For My Love, and maybe Abnormal, but we'll see. So, after the chapter where Humphrey howled the moon with the girls, and stuff. There will be a plot twist. I repeat. A plot twist. I don't know what else to say, but what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	5. The Truth

Kate opened her eyes a little, and saw that it was night time. She looked around and saw everyone is sleeping. She locked her eyes on Humphrey who was curling in a tight ball in the corner of the room. She smiled cutely, and continue to stare at him. Then, she felt very guilty at what she did at the Moonlight Howl. She even feel more guilty when she didn't told him about her situation.

"What kind of a friend am I" she asked herself with a soft quiet voice.

"Yeah, what kind of a friend are you" Carina whispered, almost making her elder sister scream.

"Carina" Kate panted.

"Sorry." Carina jumped on the bed, and laid down right next to her. "So do you mind telling me why you acting so mean towards Humphrey back at the moonlight howl?" Kate sighed and looked at Humphrey.

Now it is the time to tell her youngest sister on what's in her mind.

"I did that on purpose because I didn't want Garth thinking that I have feelings with an omega. I do love Humphrey. It's...It's just that I need to protect him. If I backed out, war will upon us and I can't imagine of Humphrey's death" she explained and Carina widened her eyes about Humphrey's death when war happened.

She can't handle the situation that they are in. She looked at Humphrey feared for the worst. Kate can tell she is scared as she is right now.

"I know this situation is tough, but I think it's better to protect who we love." Carina laid her ears flat before laying her head on the bed. Kate started stroking her head knowing that she is in the same position as she is right now.

"W-What" Roselyn asked with tears forming in her eyes. Both of the sisters looked at her. "Yo-You're telling em there's no other way...to avoid this situation."

Kate nodded her head, and Roselyn looked away from her. The truck stopped at the gas station, and Kate looked at the window. The human couple got out of the truck and went inside the building.

They heard whimpering, and it was coming from Humphrey who was widely awake. He had his legs crossed as if he is trying to hold onto something.

"What's wrong with you" Kate asked.

"I have to go" he said mentioning about going to the bathroom.

"You can't leave. Can't you hold it?"

"No I can't."

"Well, did you try crossing your legs."

"Yes, I already did that."

"Hold your breath?"

"YES! I almost pass out."

"Closing your eyes and-"

"In or out. I am going." Roselyn and Carina giggled by their actions. They almost act like a couple for a second there. They watched Humphrey opening the door before slowly walking away.

"Hurry up Humphrey" Kate requested.

"Hedadadada I can't go with the pressure weighing on my back" he replied.

"Go!" Humphrey wondered off and was about to lift his leg until he noticed the girls were looking at him. Humphrey motioned them to turn around and they did with a giggle. Humphrey wondered off again, but that's not the only reason why he need to go to the bathroom. It's because he was hungry. Humphrey sniffed the air, and smiled dreamily when he smelled something delicious.

He began following the sent, and it leads towards the trash can. He knocked it over, and saw a cupcake in a package. He licked his lips and immediately attacking the cupcake.

"What's he doing" Roselyn asked.

"I don't know" Carina replied.

"Humphrey" Kate called out. Humphrey ignored her and continue eating the cupcake. Before they can scream out after his name, a door opened up at the back of the building.

It was a human. He looked at the wolf that was right in front of him and gasped.

"Hey! We have a rabid wolf here. Get the gun quick" he yelled. Humphrey started backing up, and then a man walked out of the building with a shotgun in his hands.

"Alright, do you have any last words" he asked pointing the weapon at him. Humphrey widened his eyes and didn't know what to do. The only that he can do is piss himself and the humans looked at him weirdly.

Humphrey chuckled nervously, and the human with the shotgun load up the chamber. Humphrey looked at the girls in the truck and saw them moving away from him.

Kate, Carina, and Roselyn jumped out of the truck and tackled the man with the shotgun. He dropped it on the ground, Roselyn kicked it away, but it was soon stopped by the other man. He picked up the shotgun, and the wolves ran towards the fence.

"We're trapped" Kate gasped. They all turned around to face their deaths. The human handed the shotgun to his buddy, and he aimed at them.

"I got all four of them now" he said.

"SHOOT THEM!" And with that, he fired his gun, and busted the fence opened. Kate quickly ran out followed by her sisters and Humphrey.

"Way to go Max."

Kate finally reach on top of the hill and watched the truck driving down the road. She looked at Humphrey, and gave him a disappointing look. Humphrey looked away and Roselyn slowly stroking his back with her tail.

Kate started walking to the same direction that the truck was heading, and they followed her behind.

Humphrey slowly looked at Kate who was clearly upset. He knew that it was his fault.

"Kate, I'm sorry" he said, but she ignored him. Humphrey stopped walking and continue to stared at her. He looked down at the ground, trying to think hard to cheer her up. But nothing seems to cross is mind. He felt someone stroking his back, and it was Roselyn.

"Don't worry Humphrey. I'm pretty sure she'll be over with it. She's upset because she wanted to get home. That's all she wants. There's nothing to worry about Humphy" she explained softly. It made Humphrey smiled a little.

"Thanks" he said and then Roselyn kissed his cheek.

"No problem." Humphrey stared at her with blushing cheeks. This was the first time in his entire life that he got kissed by a girl that he loves so much right on the cheek. He wishes that it was on the lips. The feeling of her soft lips kissing his, and then the best part is when she nuzzled his nose. Humphrey can't wait when that happened.

"Come on ya goofball" Roselyn giggled and walked away. Humphrey shook his head and began following her.

Then, Carina ran back and slid into a stop.

"Guys, you gotta come with me quick" she said urgently before running back. Humphrey and Roselyn looked at each other before running after her.

As soon as they caught up to her, they saw Kate trying to climb her way up on a cliff's wall.

"What happened" Roselyn asked Carina immediately.

"Well there's nothing that we can cross over this ravine, so Kate slid down, and eventually find her way up until she didn't find any place where she can be safe!"

Hearing Carina rambling on what happened to Kate clicks Humphrey's mind. He looked around and saw a vine.

"I got an idea" said Humphrey smiling. Roselyn and Carina looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Get on my back, and hold on tight" he said. Roselyn got on his back followed by Carina. Humphrey then locked his eyes on the vines before running towards it. He jumped in the air and grabbed the vines, sending Roselyn and Carina across the ravine with a big swing. Humphrey swings back, and Kate was standing on a small but slippery rock.

"Kate, grab onto my tail" he mumbled.

"Grab your what" Kate asked him.

"Take those alpha jaws, and grab my OWWWWW MY TAIL! MY TAIL!" He didn't know alphas have such a strong bite. It almost made him let go of the vine. Kate jumped along with Humphrey, but it wasn't enough to get her to the other side.

"Kate wiggled around." Kate followed his request, and Humphrey chuckled as her tail tickled his nose.

"Oh I can't take it anymore" he whimpered before sending Kate to the other side. Kate screamed before landing on the ground safely. She looked back, and saw that Humphrey wasn't on the vine.

"Oh no" she said feared for the worst as she jumped down. She looked around and saw a mud pile with a tail sticking out.

"Oh my gosh. Humphrey?! Humphrey" Kate called out before grabbing on his tail and try to pull him out. Instead of pulling him out, she only pulled his tail off of him.

"Ahhh your tail. I'm so sorry" she said dropping it and laying down right next to it.

"My tail is fine" he said appearing right behind her. Kate screamed and immediately whip around to look at Humphrey. "Last time I check" he said with his tail waving at her. Kate looked behind her and saw it was just a log that was sticking out of the mud pile.

Kate giggled nervously, and the girls laughed. They saw the whole thing, and Humphrey was right behind her the whole time.

"Come on, let's get out of the rain" he suggested smiling.

"Okay." Kate and Humphrey both started walking towards the slope. Kate slowly looked at Humphrey and smiled. "Thank you." Humphrey smiled when he heard that. He began to walk ahead of Kate happily, and Kate stared at him lovely. They met with the others, and they entered the depths of the forest to find a den to sleep.

* * *

Winston was staring at the moon, and Hutch slowly approached him.

"Sir, we've searched all around the territory. Still no signs of Kate, Carina, Roselyn, and Humphrey" he said softly. Winston still staring at the moon, and his face expression started to get serious.

"We must defend our territory" said Winston. Hutch nodded his head and walked away to leave him alone.

* * *

The next day, Humphrey rolled around in the den when the sun rays hit his face. He slowly rolled to his side and eventually making contact by three object with his nose.

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes, and to his surprise; he was touching noses with Kate, Carina, and Roselyn. Humphrey smiled until he heard a familiar voice.

"FORE!" And with that, a rock hit all four of them on the head. They quickly stood up, and the girls opened their eyes and gasped. "Well well, what do we have here" Marcel asked peaking in.

"I say we caught them quite in a bad time" Paddy added with a smile on his face.

"No I say we caught them in a good time" Marcel replied. Kate walked past by Humphrey with her tail gently rolled over his snout. Humphrey stared at her dreamily.

"What are you doing here" Kate asked feeling exhausted.

"No the real question is what are you doing here? I gave you one ticket ride home and you blew it." Humphrey chuckled as he walked right beside Kate.

"Yeah...over a cupcake" he replied.

"Oh my god, cupcakes" he said.

"Is there any other way we can get home" Roselyn asked.

"What am I? A travel engine" Marcel asked.

"Yeah, you're a bird who goes everywhere so" Carina added.

"Well...there could be a train.."

"Yes, Canadian Express." Kate, Carina, and Roselyn smiled.

"Great, where do we head to" Kate asked. Paddy set the rock on the ground, and Marcel extended his golf club back before swinging it, and the rock was heading towards the mountain.

"Right over the mountain" said Paddy. The wolves looked at each other.

"Come on" Kate commanded, and they began following her.

**Short chapter, but the next one will be intense. I think in the next two chapter is where it's going to get crazy. Two words. Plot twist. I LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT! Anyways, the next story that will be updated will be Shy Lovers, Rogue, Abnormal with a new trailer of my new story. Be prepared for that. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	6. Escape from the Three Bears

Kate and the others were walking up the mountain close to the top. She looked at Humphrey who looks upset. Her smiled dropped, and she began to think some other ways to cheer him up. She let her brain sink in, and her memory clicked in her mind when she remembered racing with Humphrey. She then formed a smile before slowing her pace and began walking right next to Humphrey.

"It's sure is nice up here" she said starting a conversation. Humphrey slowly looked at her and saw her staring at him with her lovely eyes and a smile. He then looked around and saw the beauty of SawTooth.

"Yeah" he replied to her with a smile. Kate then looked at her sisters before looking at Humphrey. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I'll race you guys to the top" she said smiling. Carina and Roselyn looked at each other and smiled.

"You're on" they both said. They all looked at Humphrey, and he smiled and nodded his head. Kate widened her smile before zooming up the mountain. Roselyn and Carina ran after her and so did Humphrey.

Kate looked behind her, and saw her sisters gaining speed. She smiled, and increased her speed.

Then, something zoomed by Roseyln, Carina, and Kate. The sisters almost stopped running, and gasped to see Humphrey running up the mountain with astonishing speed.

"H-How" Carina asked in shocked. Roselyn collapsed on her belly and stared at Humphrey's blazing speed. Kate shook her head to bring herself to reality before looking at her sisters.

"Come on" she said taking off, and they ran after her.

When they reached at the top, Humphrey was no where to be seen.

"Humphrey" Kate called out.

"Humphrey~" Roselyn called his name as well. Out of nowhere, a snowball was thrown at Kate. They both looked at the direction where it was coming from, and saw a bush rustling. Humphrey jumped out of it, and smiled.

"Haha. Omega one, Alphas Zero" he said smiling. The sisters were still shocked what just had happened. Humphrey, the Omega, outrun three alphas, including the fastest alpha in the pack. They started to believe Humphrey was an alpha that their father didn't realized.

"Hey Humphrey..." Humphrey stopped smiling, and looked at the girls.

"Yeah what's up" he asked.

"Are you sure you're an omega" Kate asked. Humphrey titled his head to the right. He began wagging his tail curiously.

"What do you mean?" Kate opened her mouth, but she closed it. Asking that kind of question kind of offended Humphrey, and Kate can feel it. She looked at Humphrey, and he was still confused on Kate's question. Humphrey showed no signs that he was offended. Kate looked at her sisters as they both approached her.

"I think it's best if we keep this topic to ourselves until we get back to Jasper" Kate whispered. Roselyn and Carina looked at each other before nodding their head as an agreement.

They all gazed at Humphrey, and he titled his head to the left. Their heart began to melt by Humphrey's cute action on tilting his head to the right then left. Then, they heard a branch crack.

The sisters perked their ears, and began looking around. Their furs began to spiked up, and Humphrey laid his ears flat. He began slowly walking towards the sister as they began surrounding him.

For a few seconds, a grizzly bear jumped out of the bush and began roaring at them.

"BEAR" Humphrey screamed in terror. Kate began to smiled. They were trained how to take down a bear by team work.

"Don't worry, we can handle this" said Kate smiling along with her sisters.

"We can" Humphrey asked them. Then, two bears popped out, and began cornering them.

"Okay we're in trouble" Carina whimpered. They all backed up slowly and Humphrey stood in front of the girls.

"Hey do you guys like jokes" he asked them, and they stopped growling. "Okay so two bears are enjoying dinner right? And one of the bears says...Does this taste funny to you?" Humphrey chuckled, and the bears looked at each other. They looked back at him and snarled. Kate took her opportunity and began attacking one of the bears.

Carina and Roselyn attacked the other, and they jumped around them to confused them.

Carina got a good grip on one of their shoulders, and she tried to go for their neck until she was grabbed and thrown at Roselyn and Kate. They slid across the snowy land and hit against a wall before looking at all three bears approaching them.

In a flash, a bunch of snow balls were being thrown at the bears like a Gatling gun. Humphrey was throwing at them with his hind legs before charging and give them a powerful impact the girls had ever seen. One by one, the bears were knocked to the ground.

"Come on let's go" he said running away. Kate and the others followed him until they were stopped at the edge of the cliff.

"We're trapped" said Roselyn, and they all turned around to see all three bears back up again. They all walked up on a dead tree that is on the ledge. The bear then placed its paws down, and the tree started to shake.

"Hey uhhh what's your name" Humphrey asked and the bear growled at him. "Growl? That's a nice name." The bear pounced on the tree, making it crack. Humphrey was dangling on a small branch, and the girls were struggling to maintain their balance. "Do you need a hug" Humphrey asked. The bear continue pouncing the tree. "Why don't we talk? We can talk through this out."

The bear didn't even care. He continue pouncing on it until the tree breaks. The girls screamed as they fell along with the bear, Humphrey and the tree. "LET'S TALK" Humphrey yelled.

Kate was sliding down the hill screaming and Carina was right on her tail. Roselyn slid right next to them, and they both tried to slow down their speed. Humphrey turned around, and saw the bear gaining speed by using its claws. The tree broke right in front of the girls, and Humphrey looked to the side to see a hollow log sliding down along with them.

He smiled as he jumped on it, and planted one of his paws on the snow. The log instantly turned around, and Humphrey cheered. He uses his paw to catch up with the girls.

"Need a ride" he asked, and the bear pulled up right between them. "JUMP! Trust me." Kate looked at her sisters and they all nodded their head. They jumped over the bear, and landed safely. "Alright. Hang a left!" The girls leaned to the left, and the log instantly turned. "Go right!" They leaned right, and entered a tunnel.

The girls laid their backs on Humphrey's chest, and he blushed at the position.

When they zoomed out of the tunnel, the bear was still on their tail. The bear roared at them, and they screamed. He stopped smiling, and Humphrey titled his head to the right.

"What" he asked.

The bear pointed forward, and they followed his gaze. A train was right in front of them. They all screamed, and the birds were waiting for them at the bottom.

"Where are those four wolves" Marcel asked.

"Probably they are having their fun up there" Paddy teased. Humphrey and the girls screamed as they flew across the opening, and landed in a boxcar. Marcel widened his eyes and dropped his jaws. "Or not."

Humphrey looked out of the car before looking back at the girls. They all giggled, and night began to settled in. Humphrey continue staring out of the car. Beautiful trees, lakes, river, and mountains past by in his view. Humphrey began to smiled. This adventure was a blast. A lot more fun then sledding down the hill with a log with his friends. All because of the girls that he fell in love with.

Although Annie and Chrystal were not here with them, it still a lot more entertaining with Kate, Roselyn and Carina. Humphrey wished that Annie and Chrystal were here with them.

"Hey Humphrey" said a voice. Humphrey turned around, and saw the girls looking at him.

"Yeah?" The girls didn't say anything. Instead, they all walked forward and stared at the magnificent view.

"This trip is fun" said Kate smiling.

"I wouldn't say a trip. I say an adventure" Carina added. Roselyn smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah. It is fun" he replied. Then, the moon began to appeared in an open area with a lake. The moon was bigger than ever, and Humphrey smiled before began howling at the moon. The girls widened their eyes and began to melt at Humphrey's beautiful howl. It was the most beautiful thing they have ever heard in their entire life.

Kate began to shook her head.

"Humphrey" she called getting his attention. "What are you doing?"

"Oh you know. The moon, the moment. I was just uhhh" He looked at the girls, and saw every one of them had a lovely smile on their faces. "Come on Kate, Roselyn, and Carina. Howl at the moon with me." Humphrey continue to howl, and they all stared at Humphrey lovely. Kate was the first one to joined in, then Roselyn, and Carina.

They all began to howl, and Humphrey stopped and listened. Every single one of them are really beautiful. The most angelic sound he had ever heard. Humphrey smiled and began howling along with them.

For the first time in years, a wolf is howling with three wolves that he fell in love with. Humphrey never thought it was possible to howl three beautiful girls, and their howls linked together perfectly.

Humphrey opened his eyes a little as he looked down at the reflection of the water. Carina, Kate, and Roselyn had their eyes closed, and their fur shined in the moon light.

Humphrey closed his eyes, and the girls opened their eyes to look at Humphrey as they end their beautiful melody.

**Not a long chapter, but worth it. After this chapter, Ima be posting a new story. It's gonna be difficult cause I got two story ideas in my head that is so damn good that I can't decided. It's the two stories that no one had ever thought of. Trust me, it is really fucking good, and I can tell lol. After I post the new story, Fight For My Love will be next, Rogue, Shy Lovers, and then Abnormal. Anthros and Wolves might be on the next update's list so well see. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock them ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Before you guys read this chapter, I want to know if you guys want me to rewrite Abnormal...again. Idk, lately I've been thinking that Abnormal seems rushed to me. When I looked at Student's Dream, it has a mystery and you guys love it. I want that on Abnormal tbh. I think the first three chapter of Abnormal will be the same, but the rest will be different. Let me know what you guys think in the review sections please. This is important to hear you guys' opinions.**

As the train passes through the border of Jasper, Humphrey was having an amazing dream. He dreamed about Kate, Annie, Chrystal, Roselyn, and Carina at the howling rock waiting for Humphrey. He kept mumbling their names, complimenting their beauty and personalities. Marcel and Paddy approached to the train car, and saw Humphrey sleeping on his back.

"Bonjour my furry friend" Marcel greeted.

"Huh, what" Humphrey mumbled as he opened his eyes and and stood up on his paws. The birds felt a strange sensation. They looked ahead and saw trees in their way.

They quacked, and flew around the trees.

"Are you guys crazy" Humphrey asked quietly.

"Well that's up for the debate" said Paddy.

"And where is..." Marcel gasped to see the girls sleeping back at the train. "Mademoiselle."

"Hey. They're sleeping, so please be quiet" Humphrey begged.

"Oh yes." The birds look forward and saw a bridge. They quacked again dodging the bars of the frame. Humphrey squinted his eyes and covered his ears. The birds catch up to them, and they both looked at each other.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Making sure that you guys are on the right course."

"Oh yes. Jasper Park is only a few miles ahead."

"Jasper Park. Few miles. Got it." Paddy then looked at Kate, Roselyn, and Carina.

"I gotta say. You are one lucky guy to have multiple girlfriends." Humphrey started to blush madly and shook his head no.

"They are not my girlfriends okay." The birds then slammed against a sign, and Humphrey cringed in pain.

"You should work on that" Marcel yelled at him. Humphrey sighed and looked at the girls sleeping peacefully.

* * *

In the middle of the valley where the gap between two mountains separating two packs, the Western and the Eastern packs were facing at each other, waiting for an answer.

"So, is Kate here" Tony asked Winston. Winston shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. It will probably gonna take a few or maybe several moons to get here." Tony looked down at the ground, and sighed. He really wanted to unite the packs and avoided conflicts with each other, especially during hunts when both packs are about to starve to death.

"So how are we gonna solve this anyway" he asked.

"I don't know Tony. I don't know."

* * *

Humphrey looked through the forest of Canada. He can sense that they are close to Jasper. He looked at the girls and sighed. Carina and Roselyn show so much care about him much more than Kate. He is afraid that Annie and Crystal will be the same as Kate. He loves all five of them at once. It seems crazy, but he can't control the love he has for them.

Someday, Humphrey wishes that if the pack has a law where Alphas and Omegas are allow to be mates, and have many mates as you wanted with a limited amount. If that actually happened, Humphrey will be the happiest living being on planet Earth.

Then, he saw a sign coming up to him. He looked closely and it said "Jasper Park Canada."

Humphrey kept his gaze on it as it pass by, and he sighed. He looked back at the girls before walking towards them. He nudged them one by one calling out their names as they opened their eyes slowly.

"Humphrey, where are we" Kate asked sleepily while Roselyn yawned and Carina rubbed her eyes with her paw.

"We're...We're in Jasper" he replied, and Kate gasped. She stood up immediately before walking towards the opening of the box car. She sat there and looked out the view to see some of the familiar areas that she knew.

"Oh. We're home" she said feeling disappointed. Humphrey and the other sat down at the edge, and Kate slowly looked at Humphrey. She then formed a dreamy smile to see Humphrey's fur shines in the moonlight. His mesmerizing eyes sparkled and Kate can't take her eyes off of it. She's not alone. Roselyn and Carina were doing the same thing.

Humphrey got the glimpse of Kate staring at him at the corner of his eyes.

He then smiled, and quickly turned his head, and Kate looked away immediately with blushing cheeks.

"I saw that Kate. What are you staring at girl" he asked teasingly. Kate blushed hard, and avoided his gaze. "Come on. Tell me Kate." Kate wouldn't answer. If she did, she will carry on how handsome Humphrey really is. Not only that is the main reason, the main reason is that she was caught red handed, and knew Humphrey will be mad if she answers.

"Aww so the bravest alpha is scared to answer a question to an omega? How disappointing" he said. Kate huffed before looking straight into his eyes close to his face with blushing cheeks that is noticeable to see through the fur.

"I WAS STARING AT Y-" Then, she felt a strong chill that run up her spine. In alpha school, they were told that you need to trust your instincts. When Kate had a creepy chills running up her spine, something's bad about to happen.

She immediately look through the opening and saw two packs that she knew too well.

"Oh no" she said before jumping off the train and zoomed down the hill. Carina and Roselyn jumped down as well, and Humphrey sighed before following them.

"It has to be a lie Winston. Her sisters were hiding her from Garth all along, and you knew about this entire time, don't you" Tony asked.

"That is wrong" Kate yelled interrupting them.

"Kate" Winston gasped.

"Carina. Roselyn" said Eve before they jumped down and run towards them. Kate, Roselyn, and Carina smiled before running down the hill to reunite their family.

"We were so worried" said Eve nuzzling Kate's neck.

"Mom, don't worry. We're fine" she replied as Humphrey walked up to them. Winston and Eve both looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing them home in one piece" he said.

"No prob-wait what" Humphrey asked. Humphrey didn't even do anything. Or he thought. Humphrey did save them from bears and save Kate from a mudslide, but what was he talking about?

Annie and Crystal knew what's up. They both have huge grins on their faces. Kate, Roselyn, and Carina titled their heads to the side in confusion since Winston didn't talk to them about Humphrey's rank.

"Ahh Kate. Good to see you back, but I hope you know that tomorrow is a big day" said Tony. Kate knew what he meant. Tomorrow is when she will get married with Garth.

Kate nodded her head while maintaining herself from crying.

"Yes, I do know" she said and Humphrey tilted his head to the side. "And we will unite the packs." Both packs began to howl in joy. Humphrey walked up to Carina who had her ears flattened.

"Wait wait wait. What is going on" Humphrey asked. Carina perked her ears up before looking at her sisters. They all nodded their head knowing that today is the day where they tell Humphrey about Kate's marriage.

Carina sighed before looking straight into Humphrey's eyes.

"Kate is getting married with Garth so they can unite the packs" she said. Humphrey gasped before flattening his ears. Kate is getting married? This whole time she was holding this secret away from him since she got back from alpha school.

Even though he loves Carina, Roselyn, Annie, Crystal and Kate, but Humphrey hadn't experienced heartbreak before.

"Oh...okay. I'll...I'll go to bed" he said slowly walking away from the crowd. Roselyn tried to followed him, but Annie stepped in her way.

"I wouldn't bother him" she said. Roselyn sighed and sat down to watched him disappearing into the depths of the forest.

* * *

The next morning, the sisters were getting Kate ready for her big day. Kate was looking out in the valley and watch both packs gathering up.

"Wow, that's a big crowd" Kate chuckled.

"Yeah...Good times" said Lilly sarcastically.

"So I heard you and Garth spent some time together" she said, and Lilly tugged Kate's tail with a pine cone.

"Ow Lilly" Kate whimpered.

"Sorry" Lilly apologized sheepishly.

"Aww my little sister is spending her time with a boy. That is so cute" Annie squealed. Lilly blushed, but it didn't really cheer her up. She still loves Garth very much, and the fact that the marriage between Garth and Kate ruined her life. Kate smiled as she looked back at Lilly before noticing something new about her.

"Lilly you're wearing your fur back" she said smiling. Lilly looked at it before messing it up.

"Yes I know" Lilly replied and with that, she left her sisters alone and went deep inside the den.

"But...I liked it" said Kate. Then, a rock dropped right in front of her.

"Right in the pin" said Paddy flying down with Marcel.

"Marcel. Paddy" Kate exclaimed hugging Marcel.

"Who are they Kate" Annie asked watching Carina hugging Marcel.

"Oh them. They are the ones that guide us to Jasper when we were in Idaho" she replied.

"Oh that is correct" said Marcel.

"I'm so happy to see you two" said Kate cheerfully.

"And what do we find. Walaah. You're getting married...hehe" said the birds. Kate looked down at the ground before looking back at them again.

"Um yeah. I'm getting married. Who told you" she asked.

"Humphrey did" Paddy answered. Kate flattened her ears and she looked down at the ground. Then, a howl echoed across the valley. Kate sighed. It's time to go.

"I'll see you guys later" she said walking down the slopes. When she arrived, Winston put a flower in her mane, and she slowly approached to Garth who was sitting on the wedding rock.

Tony approached them and Winston smiled.

"Tony" he said and he nodded his head before sitting down right next to him. Roselyn, Carina, Annie, and Crystal were watching their oldest sister talking to Garth. Crystal looked around and saw no signs of Humphrey. She can sense that something's bad about to happen.

"Guys. I think there's something wrong with Humphrey. I have a feeling about it" she said to her sisters.

"Yeah same here. It's not a good feeling" Annie replied.

"I'll go check on him" said Crystal running back to the feeding grounds before passing the tree lines. While she was running, the feeling that she has is getting worse. She sniffed the air, and Humphrey's scent is still there, but she didn't trust her sense of smell. She increased her paced, dodging trees, bushes, and rocks. When she finally arrived, she looked around the darkness of the den.

"Humphrey" she called out, but there were no answers. Chrystal walked in and began looking around. As she was looking around, a new scent came across her nose. She looked outside of the den and the scent leads towards the border.

* * *

Kate and Garth had just finishing taking in their scents and nibbling on their ears. Kate didn't really like what she was doing, but for some reason she had a bad feeling in her stomach. All the sisters do.

Kate and Garth looked at each other before inching in closer to finish the ritual. As she was getting closer and closer to Garth's nose, a voice interrupted the crowds with a blood-curling scream.

"KAATE STOP" Chrystal yelled with tears flowing out of her eyes. She then slid into a stop right beside them, and Roselyn, Carina, Annie came rushing in to comfort her.

"Chrystal. What is going on? And why are you crying" Winston asked.

"Chrystal. What's wrong" Kate asked. Chrystal took her time to catch up her breath and maintaining her emotions before spitting it out.

"HUMPHREY'S GONE" she screamed.

"WHAT?!"

**And this is where things are going to get interesting. Please let me know if you guys want Abnormal to be rewritten or not. Also, I will be updating Fight For Our Love next since the next chapter is gonna be the final one. Um, I have nothing else to say, but what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	8. Find Another Way

"What do you mean Humphrey's gone" Roselyn asked as she came up to them.

"He's really gone. Like legit, he's gone. He left his den and probably leaving the pack" Crystal exclaimed with tears flowing down her cheeks. Chrystal can hardly maintain her emotions. Kate widened her eyes and she took several steps back. She couldn't believe that Humphrey left. But why though? Why did he leave? She slowly looked at Chrystal and sighed.

"When did he leave" she asked.

"It's recently Kate" Chrystal replied.

"Then let's go after him" Kate commanded, and she watched her sisters smiled their faces off.

"Wait hooold up" said a voice walking up to them. It was Tony. He was not happy about this decision. He was about to celebrate right after Kate and Garth kiss, but her sister, Chrystal ruined it. "Why are you guys going after a stupid omega? We don't need him, and he's not important to this pack." Kate gritted her teeth when she heard that insult. "I don't know what's your relationship with him, but you need to move on and forget about him. Reuniting the pack is more important than him."

When he said that, the girls started growling at him. Kate is the loudest one out of all of them. In fact, Annie, Chrystal and the others started follow her lead. Kate slowly glared at Tony showing her teeth. She began growling louder and louder than ever before.

Her tail and the fur on the back of her neck started going crazy and she got into her stance.

"Say one more word about him, and I will attack you with no hesitation" she said harshly. Scar stood up right in front of Tony growling back and so did Claw. Carina roared at Claw's face. Her lips quiver from her growling so loud, and Claw could've swore that she saw her pupils disappeared.

"Get. Out. Of our way. Now!" Carina growled loudly. Claw didn't budge at all. She stood her ground and kept her guard up. Carina growled loudly and started moving forward. First they ruined their hunt. Second, Kate got in an arranged marriage with an eastern mutt. And now, they're insulting Humphrey. This push them very far.

Carina is not afraid to start a war right here. She started inching closer and closer to Claw's face ready to rip her face off.

"Oookay Okay. That's enough" said Winston pushing his daughters away from them. As he was pushing them away, he had a hard time pushing them back because they stuck their claws onto the ground so hard. The girls glared at them as they were being pushed away from the crowds.

Speaking of the crowds, they were surprised that a father can push five angry daughters. As they were in a safe private area, Winston turned to his daughters to see them trying to calm themselves down.

"What is your issue" he asked softly as possible.

"What is our issue? He just said negative things to Humphrey. That's a big issue right there" Carina replied angrily.

"Yeah. Plus, sorry to tell you about this. Kate doesn't even want to marry Garth because she loves Humphrey" Anna yelled out. Winston widened his eyes a little when he heard that. He knew that Kate will eventually fall in love with him back then, but right now; she's still holding onto that feeling.

"Is this true Kate" he asked looking at her.

"Yes dad. It's true. I love Humphrey more than anything" she responded to him.

Winston looked down before looking at his daughters. If Tony heard about this, he will be pissed and immediately start a war. Winston gritted his teeth in frustration. Tony really make it hard on him, and he knew that Humphrey already won Kate's heart in the first place. Winston also already know that Kate didn't really like this choice at all upon marrying a stranger from their rival pack.

"Okay, but we'll see if Tony agrees to abolish the law so you can marry Humphrey Kate" he explained. This made Kate smile widely ear to ear. "But...I need one of you girls marry Garth." The girls widened their eyes.

"No dad. I am not marrying that stupid eastern mutt" Annie claimed.

"Yeah same here" said Roselyn, and the girls nodded their heads agreeing them. Winston was shocked at this. Right now, he had no idea what to do in this situation.

"W-Well then we might have to find a way to reunite the pack, but...marriage is what brings the packs together as one. We need one of you girls to marry Garth."

"I will dad" said an unexpected voice. Everyone looked at one white female wolf with lavender eyes and shocked that it was Lilly who spoke up.

"Wait Lilly. Are you sure" he asked her. Lilly smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course. I mean, we sort of hang out after you guys are busy, so yeah I don't mind marrying him. I love him" she admitted with no hesitation. Kate, Annie, Crystal, and the others dropped their jaws wide open.

They were really surprised that Lilly fell in love with an Alpha, and she never told them about it. Lilly blushed a little and looked away, making Winston smiled.

"Okay, I think this might work out. But anyway, what do you guys mean Humphrey's gone back there? What happened?" When he said that, every one of them looked down onto the ground. Kate already know what caused him to leave the pack. It's because of her not telling him about it. She could've swore that he has feelings for her. Maybe that's the reason why he left.

"I think he left because he...um."

"It's because he heard about Kate's marriage" said Roselyn finishing the sentence for Carina.

"Oh...Do you have any idea where he's heading to?"

"I think Idaho-"

"What did I just listen to?" Everyone then turned to a voice of a brown male wolf coming out of the bushes. It was Tony. Winston stepped forward.

"Tony. We need to abolish the law that prevents alphas and omegas becoming mates. Your son and my daughter Lilly will get married and unite the pack. Besides, she fell in love with him ever since they started hanging out" he explained. Tony shook his head.

"No I am not gonna abolish that law Winston. It's the law of the Pack for many generations, and you should know that. Alphas and Omegas are not perfect for each other."

"But it's wrong to push their love away."

"Dad." Tony looked behind and saw Garth coming out of the bushes. "It's okay. There's nothing wrong with Alphas and Omegas being mates. I think it is the right thing to get rid of that law. I actually fell in love with an omega. And that omega is Lilly" Garth confessed looking at her lovely. Lilly smiled and ran up to him.

She slid and slam against his chest softly before nuzzling his neck.

"Tony. Do you agree with your son" Winston asked him. Tony sighed and slowly looked at him.

"Yes...I do."

"Then let's get rid of that law." Winston then glances at his daughter. "You guys go look for Humphrey. All five of you." Kate began to smile and looked at her sisters. They all have the same reactions and their tails are wagging in a speed of light.

"Thank you dad. We'll be safe on our journey. I promise" said Kate smiling. Winston smiled and nodded his head. And with that, Kate and her sisters head to Humphrey's den, and started following his scent.

**Short-ish chapter but it's all good. Um, I have nothing much to say anything else, but Im rooting to make a new chapter for Call of the Wild. If you guys haven't check that out, I suggest that you should. It has better plot than Alpha and Omega. Yeah let's just say that lol. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	9. Chasing After Love

Kate and her sisters were approaching the border. She looked down and noticed Humphrey's paw prints. She sniffed the air, and Humphrey's scent is still there. Anna did the same thing and smiled.

"It's still there" she said smiling.

"Yeah, but not for long. He might jump on the train before we even get there. We don't know where the train will take him. We have to get there fast before he does" Kate informed making everyone widened their eyes.

They all zoomed down the trail after Humphrey before it was too late. They felt their heart jumping up and down inside their chest. Kate ran even faster and faster than her sisters. They all started sweating and panting not knowing what will happen to Humphrey.

Then, they saw Marcel and Paddy setting their game up.

"Marcel. Paddy" Kate called out as she slid into a halt. "Do you know where our Humphrey is?"

"Oh yes. He's on his way to the train track. The train is gonna be there anytime soon, so you should be hurry to find your Humphrey" Marcel explained, making the girls blushed.

"A-Alright. Thanks" Carina stuttered for a little bit before they tore off to the train track.

* * *

Humphrey stood right next to the train track where they jumped off to stop a war. He slowly looked back to look at Jasper one last time before waiting for the train to come up. He heard the train whistle and saw the train coming from the North.

Humphrey smiled a little before getting ready to jump. The train drove past by him, and Humphrey was looking for an opening.

"HUMPHREY!" Humphrey looked over his shoulder and saw Kate, Anna, Crystal, Roselyn, and Carina running after him. Humphrey shook his head knowing that they wanted him to come home.

So, he jumped into the car and looked behind him noticing they are catching up. Humphrey shook his head and went deeper inside the car. Tears started to filled up their eyes as they desperately ran even faster, trying to get inside the car. But they couldn't.

They start slowing down and Kate cried her heart out as she slid to a stop. Anna hugged her and continue to cry with her. Crystal desperately try to look for another open car with her watery eyes, but there's not any of them.

"HUMPHREY" Carina shouted after him, and Roselyn just sat there not believing what's happening right now. She hardly can maintain herself, and she slowly looked at Kate. She stood up before taking a step and then stumbled onto Kate's back. Roselyn put her head against her back and wailed onto her fur. Chrystal continue to wipe the tears off her eyes, but they just kept coming.

She looked around until...she noticed an opening at the end of the train. Crystal widened her eyes when she saw an opportunity to chase after him.

"Girls! Look" she howled and everyone looked back. Crystal motioned her head towards the end, and they widened their eyes before wiping the tears off. They jumped at the back, and Kate looked at the front to keep an eye on the car that Humphrey was on.

She was worried that Humphrey would see them and jumped out of the train. She sniff the air and he was still on the train.

Kate sighed as all the weight on her shoulders finally left her body alone. She looked at her sisters, and they were panting really hard.

"Oh...Oh god...We finally made it" Roselyn panted laying down. It took them about a few minutes for them to calm down before one of them finally spoke up.

"How far is Humphrey from here" Anna asked Kate.

"About six or ten cars ahead" Kate answered her question. "But we need someone to keep an eye on that car throughout the night."

Carina widened her eyes and she looked over to the other side of the car that Humphrey was in. She was worried that Humphrey could've jump from the other side if they weren't watching it. Luckily for them, the door is closed on the other side.

"Carina, what's wrong" Roselyn asked her worriedly. Carina pulled herself back and sighed heavily.

"I just wanna make sure the door on the other side was closed on Humphrey's car. If it is open, we need two of us to keep an eye for that car" she explained.

"Is it closed" Crystal asked. Carina nodded her head and laid down.

"I'll keep an eye on him. You guys can rest up" she said keeping her eyes on the car. All four of them looked at each other before nodding their head. They laid down right next to each other before going to sleep. Kate kept her eyes on the car. She didn't tell this to her sisters, but she will never ever sleep. She's the one that got hit the hardest when she heard that Humphrey is leaving.

She didn't even told him about the wedding, but they all feared for their lives that if she doesn't marry Garth. The Eastern Pack will start a war.

Right now, that doesn't matter anymore. She push her responsibility away, she didn't care if the war has already started, all she cared about is to have Humphrey right by her side.

* * *

The next morning, Humphrey slowly opened his eyes when the sunlight shines onto his face. He let out a cute yawn before rolling onto his side and stretch his legs before stretching his back.

He looked outside and saw that he was in Sawtooth.

Humphrey smiled before jumping off the train without noticing that Kate was looking at him. Kate widened her eyes when she saw Humphrey jumping out of the train and into the bushes.

She immediately turned around, and shook Roselyn's shoulder.

"Guys, get up. Humphrey jumped off the train" she shouted at them. When she said this, everyone immediately stood up.

"Where" Anna asked her as she looked out of the car.

"He ran into those bushes right there" Kate replied to her as she pointed at the bushes that Humphrey jumped in. They jumped off the train without saying a word.

Then, Carina landed her paws wrong. There was a small hole on the ground, and her right paw slipped into it before hearing a loud pop. Carina yelped as she fell onto the ground, catching her sisters' attention.

"Carina" Crystal shouted as she ran after her and so did Roselyn and Anna. Kate was about to walk up to help her out, but Roselyn looked at her sternly.

"Go find Humphrey. We'll follow you" she demanded. Kate nodded her head and with that, she ran after Humphrey following his scent.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was just walking through the forest before coming up across a golf course. Humphrey recognized it very well. It was when they met Marcel and Paddy. He scanned around the golf course to see if there's any den nearby, but there wasn't. He sighed before turning right, walking along the side of the golf course.

As he was walking, he heard something moving towards him really quickly He stopped walking and looked to his right and saw a tan wolf zooming out of the bushes before tackling Humphrey to the ground.

Humphrey grunted when he hit the ground before he started to feel a little bit of pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and met a pair of gorgeous amber eyes.

"K-Kate" he asked her. Kate teared up when she saw him, but she didn't responded to him. She immediately pressed her body against his and hugged him tightly and protectively as she can. Kate let her tears loose and she softly cried on his shoulder.

Finally, finally, she caught up to Humphrey fearing for her life that she will lose him. Humphrey widened his eyes when he heard her cry.

He can feel her body shivering a little bit and her tail intertwining his tail tightly. He slowly put one of his paw on her back before stroking it. When he did that, it only made Kate grasp on him tighter as she possibly can.

"Kate...what's wrong" he asked softly trying to calm her down.

"Humphrey...I...I-I'm sorry" she apologized only making her cry harder. "I-It's my fault...that...that you left." Humphrey had no idea what to say. Sure, it is her fault for pushing him away and not telling him that she was getting married, but he still love her. Now, things started to clear up as he held onto Kate. He then remembered what Carina said about Kate marrying Garth to unite the packs. It was his fault. He was so shocked due to the fact that Kate was marrying Garth, but he didn't pay attention the reason behind this. Plus, he left and put Kate in so much pain causing her to go out and chase after him.

"Kate, it's ok-"

"NO! It's not Humphrey...It is my fault. The reason why I didn't tell you about me marrying Garth is because I'm so scared of losing you. I had to marry him only to unite the packs, so you don't have to eat scraps and bones. If I backed out from my wedding, Tony will start a war and I can't bare of seeing you dying right in front of me" she cried. Humphrey dropped his jaws when he heard this.

The reason behind this was because of food source. Tony threatened them that if they don't unite the packs under Kate and Garth's marriage, they will fight for the valley. He now knew who's fault is this. It was the packs' fault. They could've find a better way without involving with Kate's life, Anna's, Crystal's, and the others. Humphrey heard the bushes started rustling behind Kate.

Then, Roselyn came out of the bushes followed by Anna, Crystal and Carina. Humphrey widened his eyes when he saw Crystal carrying Carina and saw how much pain she's in.

Kate slowly got off of him, but leaving her tail behind. Humphrey stood up and looked at Carina with a worried look on his face. He saw her paw that was on Crystal's back shaking badly.

He knew that Carina was the toughest out of her sisters considering her encounter with the Eastern pack.

"What happened" he asked them worriedly. Carina noticed that Humphrey was looking at her with his sparkling blue eyes. She put her head behind Crystal, not wanting to show pain in front of him. "Carina?" Carina sighed and slowly looked at him and smiled.

"Ah nothing happened. I uhhh...I have a cramp, so nothing important" she said making excuses, but Humphrey didn't fall for that. He still have the same expression on his face and stared into her eyes.

Carina sighed before finally speaking the truth. "Okay, I think I sprained my paw. I just don't want you to see me in pain and think I'm weak."

"You are not weak Carina. You're strong just like your sisters" he said smiling, making her smiled. Kate was still have her tail wrapped around his, and she wiped the tears off of her face. "Anyway, let's find a den and get some rest. After that, you guys can head back." Kate and her sisters dropped their jaws as they watched him walking away. Kate was more shocked than her sisters. She told him the reasons behind this, but this still didn't get into him.

"I think it's the best time that we should explain the reasons behind this" Anna suggested, but Kate put her paw up.

"I already did that. Maybe...maybe if we can tell how we felt about him. I'm pretty sure that will make him go home with us" she said blushing.

"WAIT KATE! Isn't that too soon?! What if he rejects all of us? What if...what if he only accepted one of us and then...we will have a huge fight" Roselyn claimed fearfully.

"What's up with the commotion back here" said Humphrey walking back. The girls screamed, almost making Crystal losing balance along with Carina. They looked at each other and gulped.

Kate started shuffling her paws, Anna looked around the area nervously, Roselyn looked towards the grounds, Carina hid behind Crystal's head, and Crystal covered her face with her tail. They stood there quietly, waiting one of them to spoke up first. But none of them did.

Humphrey tilted his head not knowing what's up with them before shrugging his shoulder and walked away.

"Wait" Anna yelled. "We have something to tell you." Humphrey stopped walking and turned around, noticing that they were up all on his face; forming a crescent shape.

The girls all looked at Anna and waited on her, but Anna was taken in several deep breathes before looking back at them for help.

"Should we tell him at the same time" Kate asked and they all nodded their head.

"What is going on here" Humphrey questioned them again. Their actions and behavior is really making him confusing even more than ever. He watched them as they all stood quiet once again before one of them spoke up.

"Humphrey" Roselyn called out. "We want you to come home with us because..." Roselyn couldn't finish the sentence. She looked at one of her sisters for help, and Crystal spoke up.

"Because there's a big reason."

"What's that" Humphrey asked tilting his head again. Now, it was time for them to tell the truth.

"We love you Humphrey" they all said at the same time, making Humphrey widened his eyes. He stumbled back, not believing what just happened. 'Did they? Did they just told me that they love me?' He asked in his mind, but this was too much for him. It was so much that Humphrey fainted dramatically.

**So much for that love confession right? Lol, I'm pretty sure you guys want to see what's gonna happen. Don't worry, I'm with you. I am really surprised that I get to write chapters and published them less than a week. Probably because of Quarantine lol. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	10. The Promise

The girls closed their eyes and waited for Humphrey's response. They were scared what will he say or do next. They waited, waited, and waited until they heard something hit the ground.

They slowly opened their eyes and found Humphrey fainted on the ground.

"Did he? Did he just faint" Annie asked.

"Yeah. He did..." Carina replied staring at him.

"Well...Someone has to carry him. I'll go look for dens" said Annie leading the group. Kate and Roselyn looked at each other before walking up to Humphrey. Kate laid down, and Roselyn grabbed Humphrey's scruff. She lift him up and put him on Kate's back. Kate slowly stood up before catching up with the others as Roselyn followed close behind. As she was walking behind Kate, Roselyn looked up and saw Humphrey's precious jewels hanging out. She widened her eyes to see what she always wanted to see ever since in Alpha school.

Roselyn looked away as quickly as possible in order to maintain herself, but she couldn't a little bit. She can feel her pussy getting wet, so Roselyn sped up and started walking right by Kate's side.

After a few minutes, Annie found a den that is underneath a big tree. Crystal walked in first as she first took a big whiff in the den just to make sure if anyone owned the den. So far there are no signs of any wolf who owned the den. Crystal carefully sat Carina down, and so did Kate with Humphrey.

Roselyn was the last one who walked in with her head down and blushing cheeks. She slowly sat down and looked at Humphrey who was peacefully sleeping on the floor.

"I'll go get some food" said Kate standing up.

"I'll come with you" said Anne joining in.

"You guys got this right" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, we got it" Kate responded to her. Annie then stepped out of the den, and so did Kate. Crystal sighed before turning her head to locked her gaze on Humphrey. She admire how cute he slept, and how fluffy his tail is.

Crystal slowly wrapped her tail around his and sighed happily. Roselyn and Carina smiled when they both saw this. Carina scooted over, and Roselyn did the same thing. Roselyn put her tail on his neck, and Carina put hers on Humphrey's back and started stroking it. They all had a huge goofy smile and not believing themselves that they are cuddling with Humphrey.

Crystal took her chance and laid her head right next to Humphrey's. She was about to close her eyes and rest up until Kate and Annie comes back, but then she remembered something.

Something that Carina and Roselyn need to know about Humphrey for a long time. She can't wait to see their reactions when she tell them about him. It is really special and really interesting that they need to know of, and she felt bad for not telling them when they got back.

"Hey Roselyn, Carina. Me and Annie forgot to tell you something when you guys got back" she said smiling widely.

"What is it" they both asked.

"When we talk to dad about you guys' disappearances, we said that you guys are gonna protect Humphrey, but then he said he will protect you guys" she explained.

"Funny thing is that he actually did protect us" Carina added, making Crystal widened her eyes.

"He actually did?"

"Yeah, another funny thing is that he beat us in a race when we were running and thinking that he is not an omega for some reason" Roselyn added.

"He isn't actually."

"Wait what" the younger sisters shouted together.

"My dad just told us every rank in the wolf pack. There's alphas, betas, deltas, gammas, zetas, and omega. But there is one special rank called the Omicron. They are the ones who had the physical strength, speed, and endurance of an alpha, but a mind of an omega. It's rare for the pack to have one, and Humphrey is the only one who is an Omicron in this pack, and probably in Jasper" she explained.

"Wait, no way. You're joking right" Carina asked not believing herself.

"Omicron" said Roselyn dreamily. This is making her turn on even more when she saw his jewels.

"No, I'm not, but Humphrey didn't know about his actual rank. He only knows that he is an omega, and the reason why Dad assigned him as an omega, so we can hide his rank from the others."

Then, Roselyn and Carina both dropped their ears, and widened their eyes. This could possibly mean that if Humphrey is revealed as an Omicron, he could be killed in a flash before anyone will know about it. Before they could respond, Kate and Annie came back with a deer that they were carrying along the way back.

"We're back" Kate mumbled as she drag the deer to the middle of the den.

"Oh good. I'm starving" said Crystal unwrapping her tail and start ripping the deer to pieces. Carina started to scoot over to the deer before eating it. Roselyn was about to join them until she looked back at Humphrey, seeing if he's awake or not. But he didn't.

Humphrey still had his eyes closed, and showing no signs of movement. Kate noticed that Roselyn was looking at Humphrey with concerned eyes.

"Roselyn" she called out, and Roselyn shifted her gaze at her older sister. "Humphrey's gonna be fine. We'll save a deer leg for him when he wakes up."

Roselyn smiled after hearing that. She walked over to the deer and started to dig in her meal.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was having a dream. He was sitting in the middle of the field of grass while watching the most beautiful lake in Jasper of all time. The Maligne lake. He stared at a small land with a land bridge connecting to the mainland. Whenever he stared at it, he knew it will made a perfect home for his future family. He smiled and pictured him, Kate, Annie, Crystal, Roselyn, and Carina all laying over there and watching their pups running around.

"Humphrey." Humphrey snapped back into reality and looked behind him to see five beautiful girls that he dreamed for so long. They all smiled and walked up to them.

Kate had a beautiful pink flower on her mane, Annie had two white flowers on her mane, Crystal had a rose in her mane. Roselyn had cluster of small colorful flowers in one spot in her mane, and Carina was wearing a flower headband.

Humphrey stared at them in awe. They are literally the most beautiful girls in the world. Then, he notices that all five of them are moving their faces closer to his.

With in seconds, they closed in the distance and pressed their lips against Humphrey.

"Ahhhh" he screamed as he opened his eyes and realizing that it was a dream. He thought it was real. He looked around and notice the girls were all in a circle and looking at him.

"Humphrey are you okay" Kate asked him worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a dream that felt so real" he replied making all the girls smiled knowing that he had a dream of that.

"Well...do you know anything before...you know...you went to sleep" Annie asked hoping that she give him a hint. Humphrey started to remembered what happened. While he was thinking, the girls took their chance to move closer to him and laid right in front of him to give him more hint. Humphrey widened his eyes when he finally remembered what happened and why they all getting close to him than usual. They confessed to him. All five of them, and he was in too much shock for believing that.

Kate smiled when she saw Humphrey's reaction.

"Did you remember" she asked smiling.

"Y-Yeah...but-but h-how...how did you guys n-not realized...all five of you...c-confessed at the same time" he stuttered. Kate looked at her sisters and decided it was time to tell their secret promise.

"I think we should start all the way back" Carina chuckled.

"I agree" Roselyn added, and Crystal wrapped her tail around Humphrey's. Humphrey froze when she did this, and soon everyone started to follow her action.

Kate laid her head on his shoulder, Anne put her tail on his neck, Roselyn rub her tail up and down on his back, and Carina wrapped hers with Humphrey's tail to the point where they are covering it up.

They all looked at each other before started to laugh a little bit.

"Alright...about 3 months ago before we go to alpha school" Kate started.

* * *

In the morning, Kate was the first on who woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned cutely as she stretch her body. She looked around and noticing her sisters and her baby sister, Lilly was sleeping against Eve's side. She jumped over her mother's rear end, and start walking towards the entrance. Right when she turned around the corner, her nose bumped right into someone's nose, making her eyes closed at the sudden impact.

When she opened her eyes, her eyes were locked on the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh hey Kate" Humphrey greeted her with a smile and not pulling it away. Kate stared at him in shocked as she dropped her jaws with blushing cheeks. Whenever he said that, it woke up the other four identical sisters.

They all perked their eyes, opening their eyes before rushing towards the entrance. Then, Annie tripped right in front of them, causing all of them to roll towards Humphrey and Kate.

They knocked them down, landing on top of Humphrey with all of their noses pressing against Humphrey's.

The sisters widened their eyes that this happened to everyone. Eve slowly opened her eyes, and the girls quickly got off of him with blushing cheeks. They didn't want their mother to see what happened to them.

Eve yawned before turning her head towards the entrance. She then saw Humphrey and the girls at the entrance, and also noticed that the girls have bright red cheeks.

"What's going on here" she asked curiously.

"I was just gonna come over and ask Kate, Annie, Crystal, Roselyn, and Carina if they wanted to play" Humphrey responded to her. Eve looked at her quintuplets daughter, and they still have red cheeks.

"Did you do something to my daughters cause they all have red cheeks?" Humphrey was about to respond, but they quickly put their paws on Humphrey's lips.

"No he didn't Mom. It was too hot, so we're gonna go hang out with Humphrey okay" they all said in a unison before pushing Humphrey out of the den and lead him to the pond.

(Time skip)

When the sun starts to set behind the mountains, the quintuplets are walking towards their den. They all turned their head to see Humphrey slowly walking to his den as well. He yawned and felt his eyes a little bit heavy.

Kate sighed happily and noticed that her sisters were doing the same thing. She looked around and saw all four of them staring at Humphrey as well. She stared into their eyes. She remember seeing this look when she saw her mom looking at her dad. She knew she had the same look when she was staring at Humphrey.

Then, Kate widened her eyes.

"Hey guys" she said, but they didn't pay attention to her and continue staring at Humphrey. "GUYS!"

Annie, Crystal, Roselyn, and Carina broke all their trance and turn their gazes at Kate. "Did you guys...you know...have a crush on him" she asked.

"Ehh no not at all" Annie replied nervously.

"Me? No, he's way out of my league" Crystal added.

"Well...he is kind of cute, but...I don't think he's my type" said Roselyn.

"No, I don't think so." Kate glared at them in their eyes. She knew that they were lying considering the fact that she had the same look as them.

"I know you guys are lying" Kate claimed. "And I can tell cause mom does that every time when she looks at dad." Annie, Roselyn and Carina pouted and Crystal sighed heavily.

"Yes...I do have a crush on him" Crystal confessed, and everyone nodded their head agreeing with her.

"We just don't know how will you reacted" said Carina. Kate soften her expression. These girls love their big sister so much that they didn't want to hurt her or fight her. Kate knew this will make a huge mess if she finds out that they are in love with Humphrey when they are older. She slowly looked at them as they pinned their ears against their head.

"Tell you what" Kate stated making all looked up. "Since we all have feelings for him. How about we all make a promise that we won't fight each other? Whether he choose one of us or not, we don't want to hurt each other and we can't force Humphrey to choose one of us."

"But what if he choose all five of us" Roselyn asked and Kate shook her head.

"That's most likely impossible. We will break one of the laws, which is we can't have more than one mate" she replied as they all laid their ears flat against their head.

"Yeah...I agree with Kate. We can't fight each other" said Annie, and they all nodded their head without saying a word. And with that, they all slowly walked up the slope and entered their den.

* * *

"And right now...we all think that it's time to show you how we feel" Kate finished her story. Humphrey had no words.

No words at all, even if he want to say something. He couldn't. All five of them were staring at him behind his back, and he didn't even noticed it. He couldn't believe he was that stupid enough to notice that.

Humphrey looked at the ground as he gathered all of his thoughts. The quintuplet saw what he was doing and gulped. They started to regret to confess their feelings and waited for his response. First, they have to deal with the laws that Alphas aren't allowed to be mates with Omegas, and now they have to deal with something that is much bigger.

If he chooses one of them, all of them will feel a lot of jealousy seeing them together. Humphrey sighed as he stood up and took a step back so he can see all five of them.

Now, it's Humphrey's turn...

To confess his feelings.

**Wow, what a rough time for them. Right now, I will be focusing updating Call of the Wild for another five chapters cause chapter 15 is gonna be epic, and it's worth it to reach to that point. Don't worry, I will update this story and the others now I think about it. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	11. Humphrey's Response

(Flashback)

Humphrey slowly stretched his back and yawned before looking around his new den. It's been a few days since he joined the Western pack with his parents. Although his parents are really busy with alpha duties, they still managed to find some time with him.

Humphrey slowly walked out of the den and began to look around the feeding grounds. There were wolves, sitting around and talking to each other while the pups ran around and playing with each other. Humphrey smiled and was about to step forward until he felt like he got hit by a furry car. He rolled down the hill with whatever that was on him until they stopped at the bottom of the hill. Humphrey groaned before opening his eyes to see who is responsible for this. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was five amber eyes looking down at him. Humphrey titled his head, thinking that he might've seen some stuff, but he didn't.

Those five pairs of amber eyes actually belong to five female pups who look pretty much alike besides their fur color.

Humphrey froze when he locked his eyes on them. For a young pup for himself, he couldn't help, but stare at their beauty. He had never seen five beautiful girls before.

"Um, hello? Are you just gonna sit there and stare at us or talk to us" the tan pup asked him, smiling. Humphrey shook his head to bring himself back to reality, and smiled at them nervously.

"Sorry" Humphrey apologized to them. The black wolf began to smile at him.

"It's okay" she said before getting off of him followed by the others. The gray female pup helped him up along with the dark blue pup.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around here" the white pup questioned him.

"Oh uhhh. My name is Humphrey. Me and my parents moved in about three days ago" he informed them.

"Well welcome to the pack Humphrey. My name is Kate" said the tan pup. "This is Annie" she continued, pointing at the black pup before pointing at the white pup, then the gray, and the dark blue pup. "Crystal, Roselyn, and Carina."

"Hi" they all greeted him in a unison. Humphrey smiled and wave his paw at them. They giggled before waving him back at him.

"So Humphrey. Do you wanna play with us" asked Kate, making him widen his smile.

"Sure. What are you guys playing?"

"Oh we're playing tag. It's fun" said Roselyn, wagging her tail.

* * *

Humphrey remembered when he first met them, and that memory was stuck in his mind for his entire life. That day was really important when it comes to love, and Humphrey couldn't help, but uncontrollably smile.

He slowly looked up to find the sisters all looking around and not making any eye contact with him. Humphrey want to slap himself in the face, just to make sure it's not a dream. If it is, it will be the worst dream in his life. He then noticed that they are still doing their thing, and Humphrey had to admit it. They are really cute when they're nervous. He decided to make it even better. He sighed heavily, making them yelped and Humphrey chuckled. He then move his head up and locked eyes with them as they all slowly wrap themselves with their tail.

"Well..." he started, and the girls hold their breath to see his response. It only made him smile to see their reaction before he finally stopped playing around.

"Kate" he called out making her yelped. "Annie." Annie flinched by the sound of his voice. "Crystal." Crystal didn't made any eye contact to him. Instead, she stared at the ground and was scared to hear his response. "Roselyn." Roselyn started firing glances at him when she hears him calling out her name. "Carina." Carina hides her face with her tail, but make a small opening to see Humphrey's face.

"I love you. All of you" he confessed.

"What" they all shouted in a unison. Humphrey then widened his smile.

"I said I love you. All of you" he said it again. The sisters started to widened their eyes. They couldn't believe what just happened. Humphrey didn't choose one of them. He...He choose all five of them.

Annie stood up and immediately got up to his face before grabbing his paw.

"Are you telling the truth" Annie asked him with a speedy wagging tail and a huge uncontrollable beaming expression plastered on her face. Humphrey only nodded his head with a smile. Carina scooted over to him while the others walked up to him.

They both move their face closer to his, and Humphrey watched them closing in the distance before pressing their lips on his. Kate was in front of him, touching her nose and her lips with his. Annie was on her right with her lips on the side of Humphrey's with Crystal right by her side. Roselyn moaned at the kiss on Kate's left side, and Carina carefully put her right paw on the back of Humphrey's head.

Humphrey widened his eyes. He thought it was impossible to kiss all five girls at once because he thought he had to do it one by one. Kate and her sisters prove him wrong. You can kiss all five girls at once. Just not fully contacted unless the person is front of your nose.

Humphrey started to close his eyes and savor the moment. He can still feel the love despite the four girls kissing the side of his lips. He didn't care. Right now, he knows that this is not a dream.

Kate was the first one to break the kiss followed by Annie and the others. They all opened their eyes to find Humphrey still have his eyes closed from the kiss.

Roselyn looked at her sisters, and they all started to giggled loudly, breaking Humphrey's trance.

He opened his eyes and uncontrollably smile at them.

"Does this mean that we are-"

"Yeah" said Kate cutting him off with a smile on her face.

Roselyn then hugged Humphrey very passionately with a bright smile. Crystal then licked his right cheek, making him blushed madly as Carina wrapped his tail with hers. Annie put her head underneath his chin, and Kate nuzzled his nose passionately.

"We're finally together. After all these years, we thought that you're gonna choose one of us" said Kate almost in tears of joy. Humphrey nuzzled her nose back and smiled.

"I don't. Ever since I saw you guys, you were the most beautiful wolves I've ever seen and I never got the chance tell that you you girls" he replied. Kate only smiled and continue nuzzling his nose. Their dream has finally come true. They finally admitted their feelings to him for so long, and had to suffer through Alpha school, Kate's arranged marriage, the war, and then him leaving Jasper.

"So what do you guys wanted to do" he asked them. The girls didn't say anything. Kate laid her head down right on Humphrey's paws, and Annie laid hers on his left shoulder along with Crystal on his right. Carina and Roselyn put their heads on his back and they all sighed happily.

Humphrey smiled and took it as a sign that they don't want to do anything other than cuddling. He decided to follow along and cuddled along with them. He was about to tell them that he love them all, but noticed that they were asleep.

Humphrey sighed happily as he looked out of the den. It was still daytime, but he couldn't blame them. The girls are finally with their man, but the only thing that they forgot is the law back home.

**Short Chapter, but you guys wanna see what will happen after the girls admitted their feelings so lol. Um, I don't know where to even begin after this chapter, and I might have to figure it out after I write chapter 15 of Call of the Wild. Hopefully, it won't take that long. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	12. Secrets

Early in the morning, Roselyn started to stir in her sleep, and she rolled over to her other side and felt a soft cold object touching her nose. She slowly opened her eyes and then smiled. The cold object that was touching her nose was Humphrey's nose. Her eyes are half closed, and she slowly started rubbing his nose with hers. She always dreamed of wanting to do this with Humphrey. She continued rubbing his nose with a passionate smile plastered on her face.

"Oh I see someone's up early and wanting to maul Humphrey's face" said a voice interrupting her moment. Roselyn widened her eyes and immediately looked behind her to see Kate giggling at her.

"Ehh what-what are you even t-talking about Kate" she said standing up nervously.

"It's okay Roselyn. I've already done it before you wake up" Kate replied to her. "Except you forgot one more thing..." Roselyn tilted her head when she said that. She was pretty sure she hadn't forgotten anything when she was rubbing Humphrey's nose with hers.

"What's that?" Kate didn't say anything to her. Instead, she puckered her lips with her eyes closed. Roselyn widened her eyes, finally getting what she was saying. She looked down at Humphrey and blushed at what she was about to do. She turned her gaze at his lips before looking back at his face again. Slowly but surely, she started to lean in. She can feel his hot breath and the love spark from his nose. Then, she made contact with his nose. Roselyn slowly moved her eyelids to about halfway down from closing before rubbing his nose with hers. She smiled lovely and moved her lips towards his, but it took a long time because she was being watched by her oldest sister. She took a deep breath before making her move.

She pressed her lips against his and moaned instantly. It felt so good, so good that she wanted to explore his mouth with her tongue so bad. She dreamed so long for this to happen. She started pressing her tongue against his teeth, clearing enjoying the kiss way too much.

"I see someone's loving the kiss. Especially when she practices on doing it in alpha school" Kate whispered her ears. Roselyn widened her eyes and immediately broke the kiss.

"H-How d-did you know t-that" she asked her big sister in shock. Kate giggled at her little sister's reaction after telling her about one of her biggest secrets.

"I'm your big sister. So is it wrong to know all of your guys' secret" she replied smiling.

"Kate..."

"Okay okay haha. I think it was about a month before we graduated alpha school. I was walking my way to the river to take a drink at night, but then I saw you laying on a log, kissing it, and humping it like a mad wolf. When I was there, I thought you broke that log because of how hard you're pounding on it" she explained slyly, teasing her like a big sister would do. She felt like she was using her personality and hobbies. Roselyn is the one who teases a lot out of the five sisters, and to be honest; she hasn't done that for a while after alpha school. Well, Kate couldn't blame it on her. There were so many things going on in their lives.

Roselyn was surprised to hear that she remembers every single thing about her secret. In alpha school, Roselyn left the den at night, usually practicing kissing or maybe a little bit of kinky stuff to get ready for Humphrey if they are in a relationship.

She feels extremely embarrassed that she wasn't even stealthy enough to keep her secret alive.

"Please don't tell the others, especially Humphrey" she whispered. Kate giggled when she saw her face getting red all of a sudden.

"I won't."

"Swear that you won't tell them?"

"I got it Roselyn" she said smiling. Roselyn then collapsed onto the ground, feeling ashamed to herself. If only she could've found a better spot for her to do that, she wouldn't feel embarrassed as she is right now. "Don't worry. I sneak off into the night as well." Roselyn shot up her head when Kate said that.

"You do?"

Kate smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Yeah...I went out to the forest, and made a plan for our love confession for Humphrey. Obviously we didn't get the chance to see that happen after all of...you know." Roselyn nodded her head, understanding what she was trying to say. "And I'm not the only one who sneaks off into the night like that." Roselyn widened her eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah...Carina sneaks off into the night to go exercise, practice her moves and stuff. You know, trying to be a tough girl so she can protect Humphrey." Roselyn rolled her eyes with a smile plastered on her face.

"Obviously, she is trying to impress Humphrey with her body" Roselyn teased before they both started laughing lightly.

"Well anyways, Annie went to Humphrey's den, and made sure that he's safe. You know, she cares Humphrey a lot." Roselyn nodded her head and can't deny that. Everyone in the quintuplets cared about Humphrey, but Annie on the other hand genuinely cares about him a lot more than they do. She would often hang out with him, especially around with alphas who are rude to omegas. But the thing is, she doesn't have the courage to cheer up Humphrey when he's upset mainly because she didn't want to upset him even more.

Roselyn had to agree on that one. None of them actually don't have the courage to do that, and that proves when Humphrey found out that Kate is getting married.

"What about Crystal?"

"Crystal is doing the same thing as Carina, except she wanted a good looking body for Humphrey to stare at." Roselyn giggled. She couldn't believe Crystal is actually doing that considering she is the most innocent one out of all of them.

"I bet she wanna to seduce Humphrey tonight with that body" she giggled.

"No I'm not" said a voice joining in. Kate and Roselyn both looked to where Humphrey was sleeping at, and saw Crystal laying beside him with blushing cheeks while staring at her sisters.

"Yes you do Crystal" said Roselyn. Crystal shook her head side to side with her face getting extremely red. "Come on Crystal. Even Kate knows what you're been doing all night." Crystal sighed sheepishly and began nodding her head.

"Y-Yeah, I've actually been doing that before we got out of alpha school" she admitted. Then, someone stirred right on Humphrey's back. It was Carina. She was rubbing on Humphrey's lower back. Annie also stirred around next to Humphrey's side before lifting her upper body and rolling Carina off her back. Carina then landed right behind Humphrey's rear end, which caused her to wake up from the impact. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Humphrey's jewels. Carina widened her eyes. She jumped up from the ground and immediately pressed her rear end against the back of the den to avoid any misunderstandings.

Unfortunately for her, everyone was awake, including Annie who was starting to wake up.

"Mmmmm what's all the commotion going on" Annie asked while rubbing her eyes with both of her paws. When her vision finally cleared up, she saw both of her sisters, Kate and Roselyn, trying to hold their laughter in after seeing Carina staring at Humphrey's beauties. "What?"

"Oh-nothing" Carina responded to her quickly. "Nothing. Nothing's going on here." Carina walked by and kicked Annie softly for moving her off of Humphrey's back and putting her into an embarrassing place to be in. But the thing is that when she saw his package, she couldn't get the image off of her head. It looks so full in there and waiting to be drained out. It makes her wonder what his semen taste like.

"So did you see Humphrey's balls? You haven't said anything or made a move yet when you stop right in front of me" Roselyn whispered in her ears. Carina widened her eyes and hit her softly on her shoulder with blushing cheeks and Roselyn giggling loudly. Kate smiled, remembering that this happens a lot when they are around with each other.

When they were pups, Roselyn oftentimes teased one of them about kissing Humphrey and asked him out before she started to have feelings for him.

"Oh yeah. From what, you've been practicing kissing and humping the log so you can do it to Humphrey" Carina said back. Now, it was Roselyn's turn to blush. Another thing about her is when she is around with her sisters and teasing them about Humphrey, her plan usually backfires.

"N-No I'm not" Roselyn denied her.

"Oh yes you do. I was actually awake right after you kissed Humphrey." Roselyn blushed even harder. She slowly averted her gaze to the ground, feeling so embarrassed at herself again. Then, they heard a groan, and Annie felt small movements on her side. The girls turned their gaze at Humphrey who was slowly waking up.

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself five beautiful girls staring at him with their beautiful gorgeous amber eyes. He looked at Annie who was the closest one to him. He smiled before leaning in and pressed his lips against hers. Annie widened her eyes and her breathing stopped. She then closed her eyes and kissed Humphrey back with passion. This kiss felt so good, even without kissing him on the side along with her sisters.

However, Humphrey broke the kiss, making Annie whine because she wanted to kiss him longer. Humphrey stood up and kissed Crystal who instantly closed her eyes and kissed him back. She even wrapped one of her arms around his neck and pulled his head in. Humphrey broke the kiss, but Crystal pulled him in again before pecking his lips rapidly.

"Okay okay Crystal" Humphrey chuckled. Crystal giggled as she let go of him and pecked his lips again. Humphrey moved on, and kissed Carina. Carina can't kiss him right because she was smiling way too hard. Humphrey broke the kiss again before moving to Roselyn who was smiling seductively at him.

Roselyn makes the first move by grabbing his head with both of her paws. She then pressed her lips madly against his and stuck her tongue in. Humphrey widened his eyes when she did that.

Roselyn began moving her tongue around, wrapping his tongue, going under his tongue, everything that she would do in this type of kiss. She moaned loudly as she kissed her lover harder than ever. Humphrey still has his eyes widen due to how loud she is moaning and what she was doing to him. Eventually, he closed his eyes, and kissed her back.

But then again, he didn't want to leave Kate alone. He broke the kiss, leaving a saliva string and Roselyn was dazed from it. He slipped out of her grasp, which left her paralyzed with love, and moved towards Kate with her speedy wagging tail.

Humphrey stood right in front of her, and they both leaned in for the romantic seal. They both closed their eyes before kissing each other on the lips. It felt like they kissed for eternity, and Kate slowly wrapped one of her arms around his neck. Kate broke the kiss and stared at his beautiful eyes that she fell in love with. She moved her paw to his cheek and stroked it softly. Humphrey leaned into her paw and smiled lovely at her, making her heart melt.

"Should we head home" Humphrey asked, making all the girls smile. The four of them walked up to their lover and nuzzled his sides.

"Yeah" Kate responded to him.

"Before we head home, we should find some food" Annie suggested. The girls nodded their head, and Carina started beaming at Humphrey.

"Humphrey you should come with us and watch our hunt" she squealed excitedly. Her sisters nodded their head, agreeing with her idea. Kate cracked her back, getting ready to show off her flips and tricks. Annie cracked her shoulders, and Carina cracked her neck. Roselyn did some stretches by arching her upper body down to the ground, and Crystal did the same thing except doing it the opposite way, which is pulling her lower body to the ground.

"Is this some kind of alpha thing to do" Humphrey asked, looking at them doing their warm ups.

"Ehhh sort of" said Crystal, blushing a little bit. Humphrey's stomach growled loudly.

"I think we should get going. Humphrey's getting a little hungry over here" Carina giggled while looking at his belly. Humphrey smiled sheepishly while covering his stomach with his tail, making the girls laughed. They stopped doing their warm ups and walked out of the den to the forest and find some food to eat.

**Ehhh nothing entertaining other than the kissing part lol. I had to stop here cause I have some what ideas for the next chapter. I just don't have any ideas for this one other than waking up and telling secrets, etc. Also, sorry for not updating this story like often because I was so focused on Call of the Wild and moving into a new home. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. we'll see you guys on the next flight. **


End file.
